A Fury's Passage To Death
by Redstang
Summary: I need reviews people! Three years since the death of Koaru, the final angel appears. Kensuke begins acting different and the real truth of third impact and the final angel will be revieled. EvaKing crossover first fic.
1. Birth

I don't own anything. Everything is property of it's respectabe owners.

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 0

Detroit 1957

Dan walked along the assembly line. He being the head of production he had to make sure the cars on the assembly line were perfect and to make sure everyone was doing their respectable jobs like they should. As he paced, he looked on with awe. He trained his men well.

Plymouth the finest in all the car companies out there. The finest automobile's and finest dad gum company to work for. No body was better then Plymouth, and he took all bragging rights when it came to his position in this company.

As he walked he surveyed the cars. The 1958 Plymouth Fury. The top of the line sport car delivered by Plymouth He could stare for hours at the beauty of the car. The huge fins, the gorgeous golden chrome, the lustful lines, the car was the best that America had. He looked at his clipboard. All the cars were accounted for, but on his order form one stood out. He then made haste to the location of the car.

There she stood. A special order this Fury was different. All Fury's were to be painted beige with gold chrome adorning the sides of the car. This one was different. Painted a special color red the car stood out to be a one of a kind. The chrome trim on the sides was a lusterless silver much like the Belvedere, a family version of the Fury. While inside the interior was red leather on red. Everything was red. The top of the car remained white as with the rest of the Fury's. On the order form the car came with the best options including the Hemi. Other options it had were not available on the car.

Dan opened the door. Sitting in the car he checked to make sure everything was perfect. A factory custom like this had to be perfect and he was going to make sure it was perfect. He checked the lights, worked. He checked the turn signals, worked. He started the car and it came to life with a thunderous roar. Worked. He then turned on the radio. A rock station came on and the sweet sound of Buddy Holly could be heard. Not liking this kind of fool music he changed the channel. The channel did not change. He tried multiple time but with no success. Broken he wrought on his clipboard and prepared to leave the car.

The door was jammed locked. As he juggled the handle the car door would not unlock. He tried frantically with no avail. Tired of failing he moved his hand back, preparing to strike at the window, and to make it to freedom. He then moved his hand forward and busted through the drivers window.

Steve walked into the barren assembly line. The fact that the door remained open upset him._ Dan will be pissed in the morning,_ he thought to himself. Running back to something important he left behind. It being his daughters birth day he got her a little present, but him being stupid left it at work forcing himself to come and get it after hours.

As he walked through the line of car he could here the sounds of music. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked closer to the sound. As he neared he could make out the music was Chuck Berry and came the red car.

He liked the red one, as it was referred to around the shop. Steve who's job was to hook up all the engine components after the body had been lowered to the car, personally made sure the engine was installed and ran perfectly. Everyone took good car of that car, they all seemed to be drawn to it.

As he neared it he noticed broken glass around the car, but all the windows were intact. He looked in the car and could see a man, he believed to be sleeping in the car. He opened the door to find the dead body of his boss, Dan.


	2. To end all Fury's

I don't own anything. Every thing is the property of it's respected owners.

A Fury'sPassage To Death

Chapter 1

It started as a Wednesday. Halfway through the week, halfway done with the week. Thats how one Shinji Ikari always viewed Wednesdays. Nothing ever exciting happened on these days. There would be no sync test or anything Nerv affiliated on this day of the week, and Asuka always went to Hikari's house on Wednesdays. All Shinji had to look forward to after school was a quiet day at home. Perhaps that is why he enjoyed this day so much.

He sat at the table playing with is food, not really hungry, just waiting for his two roommates to finish so he can clean up for them. Misato, the purple haired women who took Shinji in her home to take care of. As time went by, Shinji realized that he took more care of her then she did of him, but he enjoyed her company. She always knew how to help him through his emotional and social problems. Shinji viewed her as his mother, even calling her that at times when she was not in ear shot, but he would never admit that to her. He was still to shy. He stared at her after her attention demanding yell after her first beer. She ate all the food granted to her this morning, in a rather slobbish manner. Shinji always wondered how she survived before he came into her life. He slowly stabbed his half eaten amulet and turned his head to the other occupant of the room.

Asuka Langely Souryu ate the meal very delicately like a trained rich snob, which Shinji had to admit that she acted like on a regular bases. While the beautiful redhead had made it clear that Shinji was the scum of the earth, Shinji had always been attracted to her. She so much smarter and better looking then him that he never believed he had a chance. Since she came Shinji has learned everything he could about her, but she didn't know a thing about him. But knowing her for such a long time he could tell that under her good table manners her anger was rising, and also because he has known her for so long, he could not tell if her anger was directed at him to at Misato.

He had been ready for school for the past hour, but was forced to wait for Asuka, who demanded that he walk with her to school every morning. 'Maybe thats a sign that she doesn't hate me'

Shinji thought to himself, but he learned never to question Asuka or he would be in a lot of pain.

"What are you staring at third?" Asuka said with a "hint" of anger in her voice. Shinji broke out of his daze, shook his head in a submissive manner, and returned to playing with his food. Asuka glared at him with a negative stare. Misato let out a small excretion exulting in a giggle coming from her. This lead to a sign from both of the children.

A sweet sounding ring came from the doorbell. The three bodies looked at each other and Shinji finally got up and opened the door. Standing at the door was Kensuke and Touji. Shinji baffled by them being at his house in the morning asked them. "We come to take you to school." was Kensuke's reply. Shinji's eyes spewed signs of bewilderment. Ever since Asuka came, they never picked him up, always afraid of the girls temper, which is excessively short with those two.

"Okay" was Shinji's reply, still showing his surprise. Touji who then walk right through the door and got in Shinji's face. "Come on man, we came to pick you up from the red devil today." Kensuke suppressed a slight giggle while a crash was heard from the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, "besides you all have to wait for me." Asuka threw her food in the trash along with the plate and rushed to the door. Kensuke who had been smiling all morning got in front of her. "Sorry demon, but there is not enough room in my car."

Touji grabbed Shinji and the three boys ran down the stares. Asuka enraged that she lost, but more surprised that Kensuke got a car.

"Here Asuka, I'll take you to school" Misato told her, "just let me put a blouse on then we'll leave." Misato left to get changed while Asuka waited.

The bridge crew sat together as usual rambling on about meaningless conversations. Its been that way for a while. Since the death of Kowaru, three years ago, all the jobs at Nerv have not been as nerve racking as once. All that the bridge crew really had to do was make sure the Magi was running properly, but even id it was not, they would have to get Dr. Akagi to fix the problem. Not that the laid back aditude was not welcome. Far from it. Maya, Aoba, and Shigeru really enjoyed the times of peace. But through all the calmness, everyone could feel the sense that they were waiting for something.

Aoba and Shigeru were sitting discussing all the women at Nerv that they would want to date even though nether one of them could get the guts to ask a female out. Their conversation continued until a very tired and depressed Maya came in.

"Whats up Maya?" Shigeru asked. Maya opened her eyes and stared at him. She then turned her head and began tyeing her computer terminal. While the two waited in silence, Aoba was about to speak up when she finally answered.

"Doctor Akagi and I just finished running test all night on the corpse of the fifth child." this brought a surprise to the two men of the room. "We concluded that the mattered used to make up the fifth child was that of the second angel, Lilith. So in all retrospect, the fifth child was Lilith." the two men looked at her with faces of confusion.

"So what does that mean?" again Shigeru was the one to ask.

"What it means is," she started, "Kowaru was not the seventeenth angel." But under her breath, for the boys not to here she said, "He was just like Rei."

"What a piece of junk!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs. Asuka having decided to wait for Misato in the parking lot was away at bashing on Kensukes new car. Maybe new was the wrong word. "You actually payed hard earned money for this piece of junk. Are you even sure it runs."

"Of course it runs! I picked up Touji and drove over here to pick up Shinji." Kensuke came back at her. The two then started fighting. Shinji and Touji were completely stunned at this turn of events. For one Kensuke has never stood up for himself in his whole life, and to stand up to Asuka was definitely a big change for him. But Kensuke did spend his hard earned money on buying the car and then Asuka just comes and trash talks it. _Yeah_ Shinji thought, _I would be furious too._

But Asuka even had a point. The car was a piece of trash. Not to mention old. Shinji had never seen a car like it, but he could easily tell the car was American made and probably from the fifties or sixties. It had four round headlights with a monstrous grill. The car was very long, and had two gigantic fins coming out the back of the car. The orange paint which even Touji could tell used to be a shade of red covered only half of the car, the rest was covered with rust. The car at one point had to have been beautiful, but now it didn't look savable.

"So where did you find it, in the garbage can?" Asuka said with an almost controllable laughter. Asuka then came up to the car and started tapping one the fender.

"Stop that right now Asuka." Kensuke threatened her.

"Or what?" was Asuka's reply. She then hit the fender hard with her book bag. As the bag swung Kensuke lept out screaming at the top of his lungs. Asuka leaned back and prepared to strike again. He then proceeded to grab the bag before it hit his car a second time. "Don't!" he chocked. Asuka then looked at his eyes. Her expression changed after seeing something that she had never seen before in the boy. "Do not hit her again." the look on his face caused an unknown fear to rise in Asuka. She then stepped back, her body now limp. Shinji and Touji both were on the brink of losing balance. _Did Kensuke Just win or did some higher being defeat Asuka for him. _Both Touji and Shinji's thoughts were along these lines. None the less there was something wrong with Kensuke just then.

Just then Misato came down, heading in the kids direction. Asuka, in an attempt to regain control asked what stupid name Kensuke had given the car. "Christine." he replied, his advance toward her caused her to move further away from the car.

"Of course only you idiots would give a name to a car." Asuka now having regained her composure. Misato eyes almost fell out of her head when she looked at the car. "Well it sure is a classic Kensuke. Mind if I ask what it is?"

"It is a 1958 Plymouth Fury. I had it delivered all the way here from the states and it just came in yesterday."

"Do you plan to fix it up?"

"I plan on doing what I can to it." Kensuke replied. A blush started forming as a realized that Misato was talking directly to him.

"Well have fun with it." she then turned to Asuka signaling for her to get in the car. The two girls strapped down in Misatos Alpine. "Oh and Shinji." Shinji looked up from his seat in Kensuke's, "I have some business to take care of today, and will need your help, so I bet you don't mind me taking you out of school a little bit early today."

"No, not at all." was his reply. "Okay then good." Misato added then left.

The three boys strapped themselves into the seats. Touji and Shinji both patiently waited for what seemed to be hours for Kensuke to finally start the car. Christine as Kensuke calls it came to life with a bad putt sound. She had a very hard time getting to the school, not to mention the fact the Kensuke did not know how to drive the car safely, or well. Every part of this car needed to be replaced were Shinji's thoughts. The floor boards did not look good, the windshield was cracked along with all the other glass in the car, the interior was shot, all the metal looked irreparable, the engine seemed to be firing on only one or two of the eight cylinders it possessed,and to top it off it smelt bad. Real bad. This was not old car smell, but something different. But yet the smell seemed so similar to Shinji. He tried but could not place were he had smelt that smell before.

The ride was rather quiet. None of the guys saying a word to each other. The only sounds being the occasional back fire from the exhaust, which seemed to exit out under the car then through the exhaust pipe. _Maybe Asuka was right about this car_. _It is a piece of junk. I mean Kensuke... _Shinji's train of thought was derailed as he heard the sound of old music. "Kensuke, what are we listening too?" Touji asked with an obvious dislike for the music.

"Don't know, but it is the only station that the radio will pick up. I think it is oldies from the fifties or sometime close to that." Kensuke responded. For the rest of the trip Touji made it clear that he did not like the music, Shinji who found the tunes to his liking enjoyed the ride, except for the smell. Kensuke just seemed to be in his own little paradise. A familiar voice that Shinji could not place seemed to go through his head. _"Do you want to become one with me?"_

Getting to school, the boys headed for their desk. Kensuke still in his dream like phase repelled the other two from talking to him. Touji went to his girlfriend and talked with her, leaving Shinji by himself. Usually he and Asuka would be arguing about anything that comes from space, at this time. He scanned the room for her, only to find her sitting on the desk Buddy, the school jock. He did not know Buddy's real name, but everyone, even the teacher called him Buddy. He was also the coolest guy in school, head of the winning soccer team, and had all the girl at his will. Transferred in last year, he quickly made enemies with his wild attitude and constant "bully control" over the whole school. He was crude, mean, disrespectful, and the enemy of Shinji Ikari. The boy could snap Shinji like a twig and kick his body in for a score. Not to mention that he had his eye on Asuka for a while now.

Whatching Asuka, she seemed to be in a daze much like Kensuke's. But she was lost in the eye's of Buddy, not the headlights of a Plymouth. Seeing this caused jealousy in Shinji. He had always been nice to the girl and she turns him down at every chance.

"Sorry Shinji." Shinji turned around and looked into the eyes of Hikari. "Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner."

"So how long have they been doing this?" he asked the girl. Hikari sat down.

"Asuka has been calling me for the past few days, and telling me of all they do together. All their conversations on the phone and all they have done on their dates together. "The word "dates" caught Shinji's attention. "I'm sorry. I always thought that Asuka liked you."

The class bell rang, and school started with the introduction of a new student. Her name was Leigh, she had long black hair, with green eyes. She was beautiful nonetheless, but lacked that exotic factor that Asuka possessed. He knew right away the two girls would get along. She was seated in the seat next to Kensuke and remained quiet the rest of the time. The teacher then ram belled on about the usual lessons. Touji sat, asleep, yet looking awake. Kensuke still in his daydream would occasionally look at Leigh, Asuka and Buddy where constantly telling the other that they loved each other. Then there was Shinji. Never before had he felt like this. Was this what it was to be heart broken? He looked at Rei who just stared out the window the entire time. At times he wished he could get in her head and see what she was thinking.

"Mr. Aida!" the teacher yelled across the room. No answer coming he repeated himself.

"Yes" came the reply.

"Mr. Aida, have you been paying attention?"

"Not at all." Kensuke's answer caused a stall in the class. He was emideatly removed from the room.

Lunch came and Asuka ran off with Buddy. Shinji then sat with both Hikari and Touji to Hikari's invite. She attempted to invite the new girl,but she could not be found. The three friends sat altogether not really talking much. The topic of Kensuke came up, but no one could come up with an answer to his behavior recently. First he scares Asuka and then he back talks the teacher. The topic of Asuka remained unmasked. Needless to say the lunch went on quietly.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. On the way back to the class room Shinji caught a glimpse of both Buddy and Asuka making out. His heart sank even lower. He did not pay any attention or attempt to look like he was. It wasn't long after, that Misato came and picked him up.

"Shinji whats wrong? You look real bad." Misato's motherly figure kicking in.

"It's nothing Misato. I just got my hopes up." Misato kept a worried look in her eyes. Knowing Shinji he did not care about much, so right away she knew what the problem was. "Is it Asuka?" she asked him.

"I said it was nothing," was Shinji's reply.

"So it is Asuka." she turned back to the road. It was silent for a while. Misato certain that Shinji would not continue this conversation went on."So..."

"Asuka got a boyfriend. And they are heavy in Love." He emphasized "love" with an irritant gesture.

"Sorry Shinji, but just give her time and she will eventually realize who was always there for her." He looked at her as if he were to continue, but choose not to.

"So Misato, where are we going?"

Misato back to her bubbly self, "Oh that is my little secret." Turning out of the school parking lot she caught a glimpse of Kensuke's car. "Hey Shinji, didn't Kensuke's car have a cracked windshield this morning?" Shinji looked at the car. Puzzled she was right, he too thought the windshield was cracked in the morning, but now the glass looked brand new.

"I guess not"

"What you think of his car?"

"It's like Asuka says, it is a piece of junk. But as long as Kensuke is happy with it then I am. M It sure does stink though." Misato giggled at that comment.

"Okay Shinji I am going to give you the good news first." His gaze returned to her. "Work is about to pick back up again, and I will not be able to take you and Asuka everywhere, so since you are the one out of you two who has a license, I am giving you this car." Shinji looked surprised for the multiple time today.

"You serious? The Alpine?"

"Yea, we are going to pick up my new car, so in a little bit this car will be your car."

Shinji smiled at her. The first god thing to happen today. " Thanks Misato" She waved it off.

"Now for the bad news. There is still one more angel, but that is all we know at this point." this did not strike Shinji. He had been on stand by for so long he kind of had a feeling. "It could be a while for it to show up so don't worry about it. Okay."

"Yes Misato." His reply was a little on the unenthusiastic side. "Do I have to share the car with Asuka?"

"Well Asuka does not have a license. Unlike the Japanese branch, the Germany branch of Nerv never required her to get a license. In all sense the car is yours, but be nice and give her a ride if she needs one." Shinji felt the car slow down. He glanced as Misato drove off of an exit ramp and strait into a police impound lot. Sitting out front was a car Shinji knew, but even more familiar to Misato. The red Sunbeam Tiger sat in the front, looking as if it had not ran for a few years. Which both of the occupants of the Alpine knew the car, which until recently belonged to one Kaji has not ran since his death.

"Misato, you sure about taking Kaji's old car. Aren't you afraid of it reminding you of him?"

"I can never forget about Kaji. I think about him all the time through out the day. Bedside's he had that car while we were still in college. All that car has is good memories for me." Misato smiled at her comment. She handed Shinji the keys, winked at him, turned and headed into the impound building. Shinji shifted into the driver seat of the Alpine. At first he did not know what to think. He never cared about car to much. But Misato did so he knew the should be a good car, but the way she drives made him decide to take it to some one for mantainence.

Misato returned, and walked to the Alpine. "Take care of her Shinji." Shinji nodded. "Do you mind picking up Asuka when she calls? I have to go to Nerv and talk with Ritsuko." Shinji shook his head, gaze remaining straight ahead. Misato asknowledged Shinji's hands clench when Asuka was mentioned. "Hey don't think about Asuka. One day she will realize how nice you are to her and she will come running into your arms. She is just in a faze right now were she has to be with the most popular guy at school, so don't hold against her." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be home around dinner tonight so save some for me." Misato finished her last statement with a playful smile, then preceded to Kaji's car and speed off. Shinji remained still before finally heading home.

At the Katseragi home Shinji sat. Not really watching TV he was more in a daze of boredom. Almost not thinking, in under bliss. With Pen-pen to his side, he sat enjoying his time of peace. Bringing him out of his state of mind was the ringing of his cellular phone. He looked at the older phone. A design from before second impact, yet still works like a charm. But with the age of the phone, he could not tell who the caller was.

Picking it up expecting Asuka to call Misato for pickup he was surprised that it was Touji. Small talk initiated. Both really enjoyed the talk on the phone, which was not common being that nether of the boys really talked on the phone. Well Touji was on constantly with Hikari.

"Shinji, what do you think of Kensuke's new car?"

"It smells bad, and I agree with Asuka, the car is a piece. I would be surprised if he could even find parts for the car." Shinji finally being honest with Touji about the car. Before always afraid that Kensuke might be listening.

"I don't like the car. At first I thought it was cool. Really old cars me likes, and the smell did not bother me, but just something seemed off in the car. Something that I can not explain." Shinji was struck back by Touji's statement. Now that he thought about it, something was wrong with the car. But also something was familiar about the car. "And the way Kensuke was acting class was weird. Something is up with him."

"Well he is working on it. Not long after school today he put a new bumper on the car. Have no idea where he got it, and how he put it up so fast. I don't know, maybe he is a wizard with these kinds of things."

"Hey, were was he at lunch?"

"While you were watching Asuka and lover boy making out, I saw him with that new girl. Leigh I think." He paused and let out a slight chuckle. "He finally got up the nerve to talk to a girl."

"He has been acting weird lately. You saw the scare he put in Asuka this morning." After an acknowledgment from the other line, Shinji decided to change the topic. "So why did you call?"

"Hikari invited me over tonight for dinner, and while she is cooking, I am talking to you."

"Asuka is not there?" He asked with little enthusiasm.

"No, sorry man." Touji learned long ago, that Shinji will always like Asuka, and he learned for Shinji to stay his friend he had to support Shinji in what ever way possible. This included Shinji's relationship with Asuka. "Hey can I walk to school with you tomorrow. I don't want to ride in Kensuke's car again."

"Actually, I'll pick you up. Misato gave me her car. You have to deal with Asuka, but it will be okay."

"Man, Asuka, oh well, it's better. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow, it's time to eat." Touji hung the phone and so did Shinji. Unable to return to his boredom daze he opted to watch the reruns with Pen-pen.

Hours pasted until finally the red head of his dream walked in.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Out and around." She looked around in a seem of confusion, until realizing that only Shinji was there. "Where's Misato, I need to talk to her."

"She's not here."

"Well then why is her car here?"

"It's not. She gave the car to me." Shinji shielded his ear's from the immense rage filled tantrum about to erupt.

"WHAT? She gave you a car and not me. I can't believe this. It's not fair."

"I do have a license and you do not. Besides you can always get a ride with Buddy if you wanted too."

Asuka smirked, "So you finally noticed. Well anyway his GTR is much better then YOUR blue turd. And especially better then that piece of crap that your friend drives. He got me here in half the time it takes Misato." No response was given. Shinji just stared at the screen, unsure of what to do, unsure of how he felt right then. Asuka looked at him with an evil smile. She broke the silence. "You don't like me being with Buddy do you." Pause, "I can see it in your eyes."

He stayed quiet, not sure of what his face was giving away. But knowing it gave away o much. Asuka sighed and walked to her room. "Don't talk to me until Misato comes home." With that she slammed the door shut.

Shinji about to cry, walked to his room. Not in the mood to make dinner, he decided everyone would have to fend for themselves. He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. For the longest time it seemed

"Just another Wednesday."


	3. The New Kensuke

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 2

"Shinji, your done now." Akagi reported to the monitor screen representing the young boy. Shinji exited the eva cages and made his way to freshen up. Sunday, his only day off and he planned to spend it hanging out with his friends for the day. All the pilots had been on call for the past three days. The Magi reporting spontaneous wave patterns, which could mean nothing, but could mean an angel strike. They were always short and random. Never enough to form an blue pattern, but have put the people at Nerv on edge enough for the pilots to take up temporary residence in the geofront.

Being stuck at Nerv caused Shinji to be bored. Really bored. Misato getting the pilots the day off was a blessing for him. No doubt that Asuka would go with her boyfriend. She been on the phone with him all the time, or with Hikari. To tell the truth Shinji wondered what the two thought of each other. Buddy did not seem to be one who would talk on the phone a lot, but it was none of his business. Misato was going to spend the day with Ritsuko and Rei? He had no idea what Rei would do.

He put on a new change of cloth's and preceded to leave the geofront. Leaving the geofront, he exited through the parking lot. There he retrieved his car and headed to the boys meeting place. All ready waiting for him was his best friend Toiji.

"Hey man what up?" Touji's normal reply when ever he saw Shinji.

"Not much. You?" Shinji smirked, "Finally get away from Hikari?"

"Hey man, I enjoy my time with Hikari, but today it's just us guy's." Touji remarked followed by a lay punch on Shinji's arm. "Actually, Hikari is with that new girl Leigh." Leigh the new girl at school quickly made friends with both Hikari and Asuka. She emidetly achieved the popularity of Asuka, and along with the other two girls, they created a group of three which Touji jocked saying that now they were also a group of stooges. The most surprising thing about her is the boy she chose for her boyfriend. She could easily get any of the boy's she wanted, but she choose Kensuke.

A low sounding rumble came from down the street. Both boy's look in the direction to see a familiar red car drive up. To Shinji, the car was ounce familiar. Now the car had shining red paint on one of the fenders and the two rear quarter panels. All but one window had been replaced, about half of the chrome seemed new, all the rust was gone, and both bumpers were knew.

Kensuke, got out of the car and winked at the two. Like the car he changed just as much. No longer sporting glasses, he had a black leather jacket, name brand clothes, and his hair was slicked back. His attitude also change. He now backed talked, talked dirty, locked dirty, and was flat out rude at times. It must have been his new wild attitude that drew the Leigh to him. Or she was the influenced on him. Ether way, he was changing for the worst

"Wow Kensuke, the car looks really good." Shinji was impressed. It was almost a new car.

"Work one Christine has been going well. Had a problem with the new transmission. Seemed like the no matter what I did the car would not connect with it. But after a while I got it working." Kensuke, eyes were beaming with pride over his work.

"Who did the paint and body work on the car?"

"That's just it. All I had to do was give her a quick wash and wax and the paint came out shining. No body work or painting done to the car. Even what we thought was rust, was not rust. Don't know what it was, but the wind from a drive took it all off. All the interior needed was a quick clean to." Shinji was stuck in a state of dumbfoundness. No way possible that the car needed a clean to look this good. He walked closer to the car. Shinji could have sworn that the side of the car had a pretty large dent in it. The places were the car had paint, was spot shined clean. Not a scratch on it. Not even swivels from a buffer. He made his way to the interior of the car. The steering wheel had cracks in it from old age, but the rest was again perfect. The one thing that stood out in his mind was the smell still existed, and even stronger then before.

A ring was heard and both Shinji and Touji looked at Kensuke. Kensuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. A small "Hey babe" was heard and he slowly walked out of the boys listening radius. Touji walked up to Ikari.

"He has been freaking me out lately." Shinji attention drawn from watching Kensuke on the phone to listening to Touji speak his mind. "Just the other day he called me while I was at Hikari's house. He told me to screw her then go hang out with him." Shinji eyes reverted back to Kensuke, but gazed with a look of confusion. Kensuke seemed to be enjoying his conversation, no doubt with Leigh.

He had to agree. "I mean," Touji continued, "Why is he lying about the car. No way the car did not need any work. At the state it was in when a got the car, a professional would have taken years to repair, but here goes and does it in three weeks. And I hardly ever see him. He ether is working on the car or out with Leigh. More of working on the car though. And he has skipped almost all the days of school for the past two weeks. " Shinji nodded. He had hardly seen Kensuke sense he got the car too.

Kensuke hung the phone up and headed up to the car. "Ready?" Kensuke asked. Both Shinji and Touji gave an affirmative and headed to Shinji's car. "No, no no. Were taking my car." both Shinji and Touji gave a questionable look. "Come on, get in my car." Reluctantly both of the boys sat themselves boarded up in Christine. "Let's motivate." Kensuke floored the gas petal; in response Christine peeled out with a load squeal and rocketed forward.

In the car the conversations were normal. The boy's talked about the girls, war machine's, and anything that crossed their mind. Shinji was glade that everything seemed to be normal for at least a little while. But the conversations were shorter then normal. After a while the boy's stopped talking. No longer familiar with the new Kensuke, the conversations died down.

They had been driving for a while. All the way across town. Sleep finally catching up to the young Ikari, he closed his eyes for a moment.

Shinji opened his eyes to a red sea. The smell of blood though out the air made him feel sick. He looked around, not sure of were he was but not surprised. The whole place had a familiar feeling to it. As if he had been there before.

To his left laid a bandage up Asuka. Her right arm bandaged up along with her left eye. She was breathing but unconscious. To his right was three mounds of dirt. Makeshift graves, with the one in the center holding the cross necklace Misato gave him. _Since when did Misato give me that necklace? Why do I think that she even did? _These were Shinji's thoughts. He walked over to the graves. He knew there was no body in the graves, he only knew what they stud for. _Rei, Misato, and Father._

His gaze turned forward. Before him was a giant Rei head. Split in half. He wanted to be terrified. But he wasn't. He thought he was crazy to not be terrified. "You see."

The words spoken startled Shinji. A women's voice, but not any women he knew. He turned to meet the eyes of his visitor.

The girl was gorgeous. So exotic to Shinji. Her angelic features caused his mouth to drop. Her hair was red but unlike Asuka's her hair was an almost blood red. She was dressed to match. Her clothes being all red, helping bring out her beautiful skin. Her skin the pale color of Rei's. She was wearing silver jewelry around her arms and silver ear rings. Rapped around her neck was a silver chain with a gold V hanging from it, right above her breast's. What Shinji stared at the most was her eyes. They were pure white with only the blackness of the pupil upsetting them.

She held out her arms. Begging for Shinji to come to her. "Come to me." Shinji started to walk to her. Mesmerized by her he walked. A feeling of joy in his stomach. A beautiful woman calling for him, he lost in her trance. But abruptly that feeling stopped. Shinji then stopped. _Is this right?_

"Come to me. You remember don't you? So come to me." She repeated to Shinji. He looked at her, but turned an looked back at Asuka. She lay as he left her. Unconscious and hurt. As he looked at Asuka the he felt she was more important. _This is right._

"You choose her over me?" the girl questioned Shinji. He did not answer. Shinji headed towards Asuka.

"So you do not remember?" Again she questioned him and he did not answer.

"Don't you want to be one with me?" Shinji froze. His eyes grew wide and fear was filled into him. Then as quickly as the dream had started it ended.

"Hold on, I have to make a stop."Shinji awoke as the car pulled up to small restaurant. They sat there for a minute. Shinji pondered his unusual dream. But could he call it a dream. It seemed so real. Like it was possible.

As he thought Leigh, Hikari, and Asuka came out to meat the boy's. The boys left the car. Kensuke headed to Leigh were they per seeded to make out. Touji hugged Hikari and they shared a quick kiss. Asuka and Shinji both looked at each other. Touji and Hikari broke their hug then Asuka headed over to side with Hikari.

"So why did we come to see you idiots.?" Asuka replied obviously annoyed with staying there. "I can't stay. I have a date with Buddy." She then preceded to pull out a phone. Shinji could only guess she was calling Buddy to pick her up.

"Wow Kensuke, your car looks really good. You have been doing a lot of work on it." Hikari broke out who had only seen the car once when it first arrived. Leigh who had ridden in the car the most other then Kensuke agreed.

"He has done a lot of work on it. At first I did not want to ride in it. But now I love the car." Leigh stated.

Asuka who had finally realized the work that had gone into the car was utterly stunned. Shinji, having been watching the girl all the time could tell this. "It still not done. I won't have any respect fr the car until it is done." Asuka's prideful self remarked. Her words not expressing what Shinji could see in her face. "It still smells like crap." Asuka finished.

"Smells like your scent Asuka." Kensuke smirked at his comment.

"So when did you start dating one of my best friends?" Asuka crossed her arms.

Leigh spoke up, "We like each other okay." She then rapped her arms around Kensuke, holding on to him. Kensuke did not make any move to old her back though.

"I don't know what you see in that idiot." She looked around. "Same for you Hikari."

A high pitch rumble could be heard. As the group turned to look they saw Buddy pull up. The unmistakable GTR he drove came right up to Christine. A little to close to Christine for Kensuke's sake.

Buddy's parents were some of the richest people in the town. His mother an insurance sales women and his father one of the leading figures of the Japanese government. His parent's made little time for him which lead to his rebellious behavior. He also got what ever he wanted. The GTR was prof of that.

Buddy left his car. He let out a small chuckle as he rounded Kensuke's car. His attention then drawn to his prize, Asuka. He let out his hands, "Come here babe." Asuka lept into his arms. Her actions toward Buddy were very similar to her reactions toward Kaji. Shinji grew a little depressed at the sight of the two of them kissing uncontrollable.

"Hey, back away from my car." Kensuke who had left Leigh was now in Buddy's face.

"You mean this piece of crap. Were did you get it? A junk lot." Buddy grinned. "It's a piece of junk from the times of our great grand parents. It should be crushed so I can enjoy my soda's more from the metal can's it will make."

"Don't you dare say that about Christine." Kensuke stated. The look in his eyes that put fear in Asuka was beginning to return. Buddy ether not stricken with fear or just plain stupid kept on.

"Christine? What kind of person calls his car Christine. Are you an idiot or something." Buddy walked up to the car. "Don't ever look at me again like that. I demand respect, and you will give it to me."

"Leave her alone Buddy." Kensuke on the verge of his sanity. Buddy took out his key and scratched the door. Kensuke lept forward, his fist connecting with Buddy's face. Buddy step back a little. Kensuke continued to run forward. Touji and Shinji both sprung into action, trying to stop their friend, but were to late to stop Kensuke. The girls looked on with horror.

Buddy easily over powered Kensuke grabbing him and throwing him against the concrete. He then beat his punches relentlessly into Kensuke's face. Kensuke tried to move but was not strong enough.

Shinji and Touji forcefully separated the two from each other. As Shinji helped Kensuke to his feet Touji, who could match Buddy's strength, pulled him away. Buddy shrugged of Touji, his cool coming back. He turned to Asuka. "Let's go."

Shinji looked back at Asuka. The attention now on her. He could not read her expression. She looked hurt that Kensuke was hurt, but had to support her boyfriend. She then let out an unsure nod and got in the passenger seat of the GTR.

Kensuke was glaring at Buddy . Buddy slowly walked back to his car. He brutally turned around. He through his fist into the the hood of his car. His full of intense hatred. "I'll fix you." He yelled at Kensuke. "You'll wish you were never born." He started his car and left.

Leigh now was all over Kensuke seeing if he was okay. Kensuke pushed her out of the way to stand. "You girls better go home." Kensuke looked at them. Leigh nor Hikari moved an inch. "I said go home!" Kensuke then yelled. He flung the door to his car open, stared at the guy's giving a look of get in the car. Shinji and Touji complied. Touji gave Hikari a quick good bye and entered the car. As the boy's sped off Shinji and Touji could see Hikari comforting a crying Leigh.

"I am going to drop you two off at your car Shinji." Kensuke's eyes did not leave the road. Shinji and Touji both agreed with this.

"I'll show him. I'll show that crapper that no one messes with me and Christine." The rest of the ride was silent in the car.

Shinji returned home hours later. He and Touji hung out the entire time. They hit the arcade, had burgers for lunch, and just went cruisen. They tried to avoid the conversations of the events earlier and have a good time. Which they did.

He left his car in his reserved parking space and proceeded to his apartment. Leaving the lot he ran into his guardian.

"Shinji!" he stopped and walked over to Misato. "So have a fun time with the boy's?"

"I had a fun time with Touji." he remarked.

"Well the girls told me what happened this morning. With Kensuke I mean. I had to admit I was surprised to hear that. But you had a good day besides that?"

"Yeah, it's just we don't know what is going on in Kensuke's head any more. He won't talk to us, and he never meets us when we go to do things, he is just always working on that car."

"Well I don't know what to say." the remained quiet for a minute. "So is my Alpine running good?"

"Yeah, after I took it to the shop a few weeks ago the car is running better then ever. Gas mileage tripled too." Misato had a face of disbielf. _He just got the car and he takes better care of it then me._

"Well I am glade you like it. And by the way Asuka has the girls over tonight, you can ether go to a friends house or just deal with it with me. We're ordering out tonight so it will be pretty laid back." She said this with a slight chuckle.

"I'll just stay in my room. I am tired so after I eat I'll just go to sleep." They reached their destination and walked through the door.

Asuka, Hikari, and Leigh were in the living room playing some kind of game. Shinji waved getting a Hello and Hi from Hikari and Leigh, and an idiot from Asuka. Leigh must not have known he lived there, as confusion was shown on her face. Pen-Pen followed Shinji into his room. Shinji closed the door and he and Pen-Pen watched TV. Shinji bought himself a TV after he got tired of fighting over what to watch.

"So girls the food will be here shortly." Misato entered the living room after placing the order. She then headed over to Leigh. "I haven't meat you yet. I am Asuka and Shinji's guardian Misato." Leigh preceded to introduce herself as well.

"I am going to take a shower, but when I am done we will continue this gossip more." Misato left. Leigh smiled. Now she knew why they always partied at Asuka's house. Misato acted just as much as a kid as the girls themselves did. Though Asuka criticized Misato she did enjoy having the guardian around. Hikari also loved Misato. Ever since Misato quit drinking, she would be around the kids more often, and when the girls came over she made it a point to spend the time with them. So Misato would make the fourth girl in the party for the night. The three girls went back to gossip again.

"Hey Asuka?" Leigh gained a look from the red head, "Uh, why is Shinji here?"

"Because he lives here with me." Asuka blankly stated. Lately Asuka had been avoiding the topics that had anything to do with Shinji.

"So are you brother and sister?" Asuka's eyes widened. Her face became red.

"No. To think that I am related to him. That's just disgusting." Asuka continued her tirade of how terrible the "idiot" was and how much better she was. Leigh gave Hikari a 'I have a question' look. While Asuka was still continuing her monologue Hikari whispered to Leigh.

"Asuka really like's Shinji. She just does not want to admit it. Okay, so let's leave it at that for now." Leigh nodded knowing this talk was for a better time. A time with out Asuka.

The bell rang. Before the girls could move Shinji left his room and got the door. He paid for the food with the money that Misato left by the door. "What drinks do you want?" he asked the girls. He got the drink orders and brought the food the girls. He then left and returned to his room.

"He is a nice boy. I can see why she like's him." Leigh stated not thinking. Hikari gave her a glare.

Asuka was baffled. Who likes Shinji? "Who like's that idiot?"

"You like him Asuka." Leigh straight up told Asuka in the face.

"No I don't. I don't believe this. I never in a million years will like him. He is a wimp, he only cares about himself, and nothing can hurt him. Who else thinks I like him."

"Asuka your sentences do not make any sense." This time Hikari joined in. "And everybody at school knows you like him. You are not very good at hiding your true feelings."

"I don't believe this. Anyway he hates me." Asuka slumpt back leaning against the bottom of the couch.

"Shinji is not a wimp, you for one know that more then anybody, he does not care for only himself, if anything he does not care for himself. And nothing can hurt him? You're just rambelling on trying to justify that you don't like him. And I for one know that he likes you at least. Maybe if you hadn't been so wound up with buddy all the time you would notice him staring at you." Hikari continued. Then realization hit her. "That's why you have been so mean to him lately. You like him, but that messes up everything with Buddy."

Hikari and Leigh just stared at Asuka. Asuka who did not make a move, stared down at the floor. Only Asuka knew what was going through her mind. Did she like Shinji or not?

Misato came out wearing her evening clothes, slightly wet, she was drying her hair with a towel. She grabbed her food and meet the girls in the living room. Having heard the talking going on while she was redressing herself, Misato had prior knowledge about why it was so quiet. "Hey cheer up girls. Let's play a game. I think I still have Twister." the three gave her a look of disgust and the happy mood was restored to the house.


	4. Death to the Fury

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 3

Finally the bell rang. School had been killer for Shinji that day. Luckily for Shinji a major soccer game was being played at the school today so class was dismissed early. Walking out to his car, he was to meet Touji and Hikari there. They would go out to lunch and return later for the futbol game. It would be just the three this time. Games before Kensuke and Asuka would be with them, but both had prior engagements. Kensuke was with Leigh and Asuka with Buddy.

Speaking of Kensuke and Buddy. It had been one week since the two had their fight. The tension in the classroom at school was so thick it was sickening. Both of the boy's got in numerous arguments during the week. Yelling at each other right in front of the class and being forced to leave the class became a regular thing.

As Shinji was walking to his car he was confronted be Ayanami. "Pilot Ikari, may I have a word with you?" Rei's monotone voice was unmistakeable. Since the day that Ritsuko had shown Shinji the truth of Rei's past, he could not look at her in the same way. For a while he was scared of the girl, but he got numb to the fear. He tried to at least be friends with the girl, but it was Rei who asked for him to leave her alone. When he told Rei that he knew of her past she told him he made her uncomfortable and to please stop talking to her. old her he just wanted to be friends, but due to her reaction he was unsure if she knew the concept of friends.

"What is it Rei?" Even with her request they engaged in small talk on the occasion. And with Rei it really was small talk.

"I wish to speak with you about Aida's actions lately." Rei's cold stare remained.

"He has been acting weird lately. I don't know he doesn't talk to me about anything. All he does is talk about that car." Shinji slowed down his speech for the last of that sentence. _That car. It all began with that car._

"The drastic change in his behavior that has occurred is not natural. Has he been under the influence of narcotics or alcoholic beverages?"

"Not that I know of. But then again he does not talk to me." Shinji turned his gaze to the school, looking for his friends. "Why such the interest in Kensuke. Do you like him?"

"I have no attraction to Aida. I find his behavior disturbing and causes me discomfort. I wish for him to stop."

"So do I. Hey are going to the game?"

"It is a social action that I do not wish to attend."

"Then what are going to do? Were down two people in our group and could use an unfamiliar face to hang out with." Rei stood still. After a minute of debating in her head she agreed. A simple yes came from her, not a nod or any body language.

"Hey Shinji!" Touji yelled out while waving his hand. His other hand wrapped around Hikari.

"You guys don't mind having Rei with us do you?" Shinji asked. Touji and Hikari both shrugged. It been a while but the two had been able to get along with Rei. When people started to return to Tokyo-3 , Hikari and Rei were the only two females in the class for about a week. Hikari decided to help Rei . One day she took the girl shopping and purchased her many sets of clothes after Hikari uncovered that Rei had an almost endless supply of money saved up from piloting. She also forced the girl to be more social at school. In return Rei would use her clearance to get Hikari into to see Asuka in the hospital.

Touji just learned that Rei acted the way she did and to not question it.

They loaded up in the Alpine and left.

Asuka and Buddy sat in the home team benches. The game was a flop. Their school being beaten to a pulp. The score was so bad that most of the student's left already. Buddy had his posse with him. Souskye, Kira, and Rye all occupied Buddy. They were just Buddy's peasant's. They would do anything that he would tell them to do.

"Hey?" Buddy asked Asuka and his posse. "Is that Aida's car." The benches were placed at an angle allowing a direct view into the parking lot. The said car pulled up fully finished. The paint fully finished. The chrome all new. The car looked perfect and out came Kensuke and Leigh. They walked to the front of the car, prompt themselves on the hood, and preceded to make out.

"Yeah there is he is with my idiot friend." Asuka said looking strait ahead not really wanting to see what the two were doing.

"Your roommate. He's friends with the freak right?"

"Yeah." Again Asuka not interested in the conversation.

"You know were the boy lives?" Asuka nodded her head an affirmative. "Then how about we have some fun tonight?" The boy's all returned a resound full yes. Asuka had a questionable look on her face, but shrugged it off.

Shinji and Touji left the two girls at the benches when they noticed Kensuke show up. Even though he was acting weird he was still their friend and they could not abandon him. As they got closer to the car they could really see how good the car look. The paint was spit shine perfect. It didn't even have swirl marks from a buffer. The key mark that Buddy left was gone as well. The chrome gleamed brilliantly, and the interior was perfect.

"Wow Kensuke. The car has really gotten far along are you finished with it?" Shinji asked. Kensuke turned, rather annoyde with having to turn his attention away from his tongue in Leigh's mouth.

"Yeah, Christine is finished. Careful around her, I don't want anyone messing her up."

"You two want to sit with use? Hikari and Rei are saving us seat's." This time Touji came in.

Leigh look as if she was about to say something but Kensuke cut her off. "No we just stop bye to see if we were winning or not, and apparently we are not so you can go back to your precious seats and leave us alone."

Touji, Shinji, and even Leigh were stunned by his response. Not wanting to deal with Kensuke further the two boy's said their goodbye's in a polite way and left. Both Shinji and Touji kept quite. _Still smells like blood._

Shinji walked out of his room. It was late at night close to midnight actually. He was woken awake by the sound of something moving through the house. At first thinking it was Pen-Pen till he heard key's rattling. He walked out to the room. The door was closed and the house dead for the night. Which is the way it should be.

He walked into Misato's room. There she lay all over her little futon. He almost had a chuckle at how she looked. If he hadn't seen her like this before he would fall on his hands and knee's and die with laughter. Which he almost did the first time he saw her like this. He closed her door and walked away.

He checked on Asuka's room. Just as he expected she was not there. The bed was made to look like a person was sleeping there, but Shinji was not an idiot. He knew for a fact that she hated having the covers over her head.

He then went to the kitchen and his suspicion was right again. His key's were gone. Heading to the window he caught a glimpse of his Blue Alpine leaving the parking building, driven by one redhead.

Asuka, Buddy, and his gang all walked into the parking house slowly. Kensuke lived in an apartment, but left his car in a garage across the street. It was a storage garage were one could rent a space for a monthly fee and not worry about the safety of one's belongings. Unfortunately Asuka was as good at hacking as Kensuke and she already took out the security system.

The area was as deserted as ever. Not a living soul could see or hear what they were about to do. The air itself was cold. Something not usual in post second impact Japan.

"We get caught, I never was part of this. I'll just say I was taking a crap." Kira, the only one sober in the group other than Asuka spoke.

"Don't be such a baby." Buddy said. He looked sorrowful. "I never thought you were such a baby, Kira. Honest!"

Kira flushed, "I don't care man. Just be careful."

"We will." Buddy told him. "We will." He had saved a seventh bottle of alcohol and had pretty decent footing for his state of mind at the moment. "Here enjoy yourself." He then handed the bottle to Asuka. She pushed the beverage away.

Not sure of why she came, she continued forward. Actually she was not sure why she was still with Buddy. After the sleep over she realized she wanted Shinji. It was hard for her to admit it, but she finally did to herself.

She really never liked Buddy to begin with. She figured since he was the popular guy and she the popular girl that they were a perfect match. And at first they were, for about a day. Then the only reason she stayed with him was for status at school.

"Don't want any? Fine more for me." Souskye returned with the keys to the room the car was in. the control box had to be broken into to gain the key, but this was Tokyo-3. The city once the most high tech city in the world was now a dump, all the buildings were made in a hurry and on the cheap, this allowed the boy's to easily break in.

They opened the door and walked in, except for Asuka. She stopped at the door. This caught the attention of Buddy.

"Listen if you guy's get caught, I am not a part of what ever you do in there. Got that?" The boy's just stared at her. "And if any one of you say other wise I will crush your balls with my own two hands, then feed them to my pet penguin at home." This forced laughter from the boy's. The combination of them being drunk and the words balls and penguin were the cause. The boy's then smiled and walked into the room.

She sat down on a near bye bench. _Misato and Shinji are going to kill me if they find out I took his car._

She continued to stare out into the open. Being board of the scenery she looked up at the stares. _Why am I here? I don't even like Buddy. And Kensuke, worked hard on that car. What are they going to do to it? Why am I such an idiot. I should not be here. Should have taken the advise of Hikari and stayed away from Buddy, instead I am aiding him in hurting one of my friends. I really am pathetic. _She then put her face down into her hands and used them to support herself as she leaned into them.

The wind was blowing towards her, and she could hear – to much, she could hear.

A tinkle of breaking glass, muffled laughter, a loud metallic _thonk._

More breaking glass.

A pause.

Low voices drifting to her on the cold wind. She was unable to pick up the individual words; they were distorted.

Suddenly there was a perfect fusillade of blows; Asuka winced at the sound. More breaking glass in the dark, and a tinkle of metal falling on the pavement-chrome or something she supposed. She found herself wishing she took that drink Buddy offered her. Alcohol was cheery stuff, according to Misato, and she could sure use some cheering up right about now. It sounded as if some pretty bad stuff was happening inside the building.

And then a louder voice, urgent and commanding, Buddy's for sure:

"Do it there!"

A mutter of protest.

Budd again: "Never mind that! On the dashboard, I said!"

Another mutter.

Buddy: "I don't give a crap!"

And for some reason this produced a stifle of laughter.

After about fifteen minutes of this, the boy' returned. Buddy walked out cool and relaxed, a three-quarters empty bottle in his hand. He was smiling and Asuka noted uneasily how bloodshot and weird his eyes were. It wasn't just alcohol. Buddy was no one to mess with; Aida would find that out, if nothing else.

"All taken care of my fair lady." Buddy said.

Asuka just stared at the boy. "Don't ever talk to me again." She turned and left. Tear marks could be seen on her face.

The boy's being drunk all laughed. They pointed fingures at Buddy rambling on about how he was told. Buddy Sousky returned to the boys, smiling that hard, gonzo smile and Souskye took a big drink of the beer. He nearly gagged. For an instant he had the image of puking into Buddy's face, and his unease became terror.

"If the cops get in on this," Buddy said, "you don't know nothing, you didn't see nothing. Like you said, you had to go in and take a crap."

"Sure, Buddy."

"We all wore our little mittens. We didn't leave a print right?" Buddy asked the boy's. A resoundful yes was herd. "Now let's get out of here."

Asuka walked into the house with her head down. The time was around three o'clock. Sitting inside was Shinji Ikari. He sat in the chair waiting for her. As she walked in she looked at him and stared intensely. Nether made a move for minutes. They just stared at each other.

Asuka took the key's out of her pocket and placed them on the counter. Shinji continued to stare at her as she returned to the room. This time she walked closer to Shinji. As she neared he could see the redness in her eye's. She had been crying a lot.

She got right up in front of him. Shinji stayed in the chair not moving. He just stared back at her, not sure of what to do. _Did somebody hurt you Asuka, or did you do something?_ Before he could continue his thought she threw herself into Shinji's lap, wrapped her arms around him, lugged her head unto his shoulder and cried and cried.

Among her crying she continuesly said she was sorry.

"I'm sorry Shinji. I'm so sorry." She cried harder then before. An unusual place that Shinji was  
caught in he did not know what to do. _Why was she sorry?_ _Surely not for taking the car._ Not knowing how to handle the situation he grabbed her with his arms and pulled her closer to him. He then let her cry herself to sleep in his lap. He looked at the clock; one-fifteen. It was going to be a long day. He thought back. And it is Wednesday.


	5. Kira

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 5

It was close to five o'clock. All three members of the Katsuragi house hold stayed home. Misato took the day off, while Asuka skipped school. Asuka continued her bawling from the previous night. Having not let up once since she awoke that morning. Shinji stayed with Asuka the whole time; a request from the redheaded girl. Misato stayed to fill her motherly duty to the two kids.

Shinji and Asuka sat at the kitchen table. Stared at the table like a young child about to be punished. Shinji sat next to her. He had mixed feelings about what she did the night before. On one hand he was furious that she would go that far to get back at one of his friends. On the other hand he was glad the car was destroyed; maybe Kensuke would be back to normal. He knew what she did was wrong, but he could never stay made at the girl.

Misato who had been in her room talking on the phone for the past hour came out and sat at the table directly in front of the kids.

" You're lucky Asuka. Kensuke for some odd reason decided to not press charges." Both of the kid's look at her with bewildered amazement in their eyes. Kensuke loved that car more then anything and he is not going to force somebody to pay him back. Asuka confessed that it was Buddy who destroyed his car. This gave Kensuke the perfect chance to finish Buddy off for good and he is not going to take it. Did Buddy win? Did he scare Kensuke so bad that Kensuke would never mess with him again.

Misato just looked at the girl. Boy she needed a beer. "But that does not mean you will go unpunished young lady." Her stare remained coldly fixed on the young girl. "You will pay Kensuke the money for his car and you will go apologize to him."

It was nearing the evening. About six o'clockish. The police had already been bye the apartment earlier that day, but the news that Kensuke would not place charges sent them away.

"Shinji." He looked up at Misato. "I want you to take Asuka to Kensuke place and force her to apologize." He nodded his head a yes. "Go now while I figure out your punishment." She sat back and put her hand in her chin not looking at the girl. She thought she raised Asuka better then this. Of course because Asuka was part of Nerv she would not go to jail, she was irreplaceable in the eyes of Nerv, but house arrest confined to HQ was not out of the question.

The two kids left. Pen-Pen came up and sat in Misato's arms. He always knew when he was needed. _Asuka has already punished herself enough as is. She still needs to pay for it, but I doubt she would do anything of this liking again. She should have known better, No, she did know better. _She scratched the penguins head. It was her responsibility. The commander would not care as long as she still piloted so it was up to her to discipline the girl.

Misato looked down at Pen-Pen. "What am I going to do?"

The kids headed to the Aida household. Learning he was not their they left for the garage that his car was in. before they headed in Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand. She stopped and her hand not allowing him to walk any further either.

"Shinji, I'm scared." Shinji knew she was acting differently lately. He almost suspected that she would be scared. He didn't show it, but he too was terrified for what Kensuke will do. Kensuke scared even him now and he was just as terrified to confront his former friend as she was.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here with you. I won't let anything happen to you." He would never let her go in alone. Even if the situation was different he would still be by Asuka's side; he would always try to protect her. "Come on. You have to do this."

She knew she had no choice. She had to confront Kensuke, but what Shinji said did make her feel a little better. She nodded her head and continued to walk in the building. Not leading or following, but right beside Shinji; holding his hand.

As they walked on they could hear the muffled noise of Kensuke's voice. Though close enough they could not tell what he was saying; even if he was logically saying anything at all. All they could tell was the slight mourn and tool clanking together. They neared and they saw her. Asuka's heart jumped at the condition of Christine.

Kensuke stood in front of the remains of the car. He stood so abruptly that the gesture seemed almost to be a horrified warding-off; the classic movie pose of the hit-and-run victim an instant before the lethal collision.

The windshield had been smashed in two places; handfuls of safety glass fragments were strewn across the slashed seat covers like trumpery diamonds. Half of the front bumper had been pried off and now dragged on the pavement, near a snarl of black wires like octopus tentacles. Three of the four side windows had also been broken. Holes had been punched through the side panels of the body at waist-level in ragged, wavering lines. It looked as if some sharp heavy instrument- maybe the pry-end of a tire iron- had been used. The passenger door hung open, and they saw the dashboard glass had been broken. Tufts and wads of stuffing were everywhere. The speedometer needle lay on the driver's side floormat. Human feces on the dashboard.

Shinji's eyes were bulging. He heard about the car, but never imagined it would be this bad.

"Kensuke." Asuka started. Her voice barely heard, but full of fear. She stepped forward. "I, I'm sorry." Kensuke didn't move. He just stared at Christine. "I'll pay you for the car."

"That will just make everything all right wouldn't it?" He turned look at his guests. The glare in his eyes forced Shinji to move forward, in a protective stance between Kensuke and Asuka. "Well screw you. I don't want your apologize sincere or not. I don't want your money either. So just get out of my face before I put you out of it!" He then returned his attention to Christine. "And you Ikari. I saw your car last night. You'll get it too."

"Kensuke I for one had nothing to do with this. Asuka is in tears over here. At least except here money that would make her feel a lot better." Asuka stepped back. Something was wrong. Shinji never acted like this except while piloting the eva. He only had ball's when an angel was around. But at the moment, it really felt like and angel was there. Asuka didn't know for sure, but she felt like two strange eye's were watching her.

"I don't care. I don't care." Kensuke shock his head. "Now leave, and don't worry, I will get you back. I'll get all of you back." Asuka grabbed Shinji's arms and pulled him out of the area. Tears were once again running from her eyes. Scared of Kensuke, but also of the unknown she felt was there.

Misato figured that she would go talk to Kensuke. He would not accept anything for his car. She felt Asuka really needed to pay for what she did, but no matter what Kensuke would not except it. She figured to give Aida a few days to cool off and have Asuka try again. the kid returned not long ago and they ordered takeout.

Speaking of Asuka. She had not let Shinji leave her side. Her punishment was a light one she felt. Asuka could only leave the house for school and for emergencies. If she needed to run somewhere either Shinji or Misato would have to be with her. There was also no TV, phone, or computer allowed.

The three ate dinner silently. The tension was still really high. After a while of debating in her head Misato finally spoke out.

"Shinji, why don't you take your car and go see a movie or something. I need to talk to Asuka alone." Shinji nodded his head. He left the table after dumping the remains of dinner in the sink. He grabbed his phone and dialed Touji's number as he left the home.

The two girls remained. Asuka did not move forcing Misato to make the first move. She got down next to Asuka and grabbed her in a tight hug. The redheaded girl remained still for a moment, but returned the hug with ferociousness.

"Asuka, I still love you." Asuka was surprised. Never before had Misato said the word 'love'. The tears that she cried so often that day were beginning to return. "I know you know what you did was wrong, and I was a little disappointed in you,but I will always love." Both girls tightened their embrace. "I may not have given birth to you, but I look at you like my own daughter. I am not mad at you, just disappointed."

"Misato?" They made eye contact for the first time since Shinji left. "Say it again?"

Misato let out a smile, and grabbed the girl again. "I love you."

"Thanks mama."

Kira walked home that night. It had been a hard day at work. He himself was not able to concentrate on anything else then what happened last night. He didn't even care. It was a joyous distraction. He was worried a little early on, but Buddy helped him through that. And when Aida decided not to press charges, he was home free.

Walking through the night he got himself a bottle of beer he received from an older co-worker that evening. He pulled out his pocket a small container and straw. He then preceded to open the container and take a sniff through the straw of the white powder he loved so very much. It was all he loved. No-one loved him, and he loved no-one. That was as simple as his mind thought of himself.

He walked down the street. Coming to an over pass he walked under it. Through his blood shot eyes he saw a number of tall large building continuing past the road. Believing that he knew were he was going, but the truth he was lost. His own delusion from the alcohol and drugs; he thought he knew where he was, but he hadn't a clue. He continued walking down the business district of the town.

As the effects of the powder wore off, he could barely make out his position. He was surrounded by tall buildings on all sides. Three of them were business buildings, while the third was a parking complex for the supporting businesses. A faint sound could be heard from the parking garage. Old time music. Probably from the Americas sixty or seventy years ago.

Through his drunken slumber he made his way over. Thought went though his mind. Thought which made no since. Some of how good the music was, others of how bad it was. Some of if it was a pretty girl playing it, how he was going to play her all night long. He laughed at his terrible pun he made. He slowly walked forward swaying back and forth. Tired of the side walk he choose to walk on the street.

He entered the complex and could see the music's originator. A red car with large fin and a white top was sitting there, almost as if staring at him. The car sat at a low idle, only the florescent lights of the building made it visible. The muffler tip swayed up and down, left and right, from the rumble the giant motor caused.

Kira stumbled forward. Loosing his balance he picked himself up and looked at the car with a laugh. If he was sober he would realize the impossibility of the car before him. Even in his drunken state he could tell it was Aida's car. It could not be a look alike; a car painted the same. He just knew it was the same car.

He continued forward. "Hey Aida. You fix your car already? Ready for me to trash it again?" he laughed again and took a swing of his drink again. He then fell on the ground. Tired of standing up he sat down 'Indian style' and took some more of his powder in his pocket. He laughed at the sound of him snorting the powder though his nose. He looked up at the car.

Christine was a bout fifteen feet away from him. Her headlight were eye level with his eye's. Kira held out his container. "Come on Aida. Have some of this. It will make you feel good." the car just stayed there waiting for something.

Kira who had been smiling turned to a frown when "Aida" did not come out to receive the precious substance that he offered him. His face turned to one of anger.

"Hey, when I give you some of this, you take it." Kira then attempted to get up on his legs. First attempt he failed. Falling back to the ground he tried again. More drunken laughter came as he tried again this time getting one leg up, but failed to get the other.

"I am coming for you." He finally stood up. He stared at the car he did not know how much time went by, but enough for the effects of the drugs to wear off. He finally regained himself and took one step forward almost loosing him balance he slowly walked forward.

Just then Christine headlight flew on. All four of the lights shine an angelic white color; an almost blue, but white color. The engine the revved, the tires squealed. White smoke came thrusting out from the back of the car. The light blinding Kira took longer then usual to adjust too, but the squeal of the tires put fear in his mind.

He got to his feet and ran. Ran as fast as his drunken body would carry him.

Christine's rear tires then grabbed the pavement and she lunged forward with the acceleration of Ferrari. Flying forward she headed for the young Kira.

Fear filled Kira's eyes. He headed for a concrete pillar. He reached the pillar and used his arms to pull himself around the pillar to avoid the car colliding with him. But Christine was to fast. She snagged his leg with her chrome bumper; ripping the muscle's and running forward past the boy.

Kira feel to the ground, not being able to support himself. He could feel the red liquid freely flowing out his leg. He screamed as he looked at his leg. He screamed out in pain as he grabbed his leg, tears flowed from his eyes.

Tire squeals could be heard, and Christine's headlights which had been facing away from him were now faceting him once again. Her beautiful chromed bumper was now covered with blood. She was stopped once gain and her engine revved heavily again. The tires squealed again and she lunged forward again.

Kira looked to his right. There was a fire escape used for the higher floors of the parking complex. He

ran or rather skipped over to the stairs. Christine changed her direction and nearly missed him as climbed the stair.

He ran up the stair's not sure of where he was going. Adrenaline was taking over his body as the pain could not be felt and ran faster and harder then he ever could before. He reached the top floor and busted out of the stairs. He was about four stories up. Looking around for anybody, or anything; he had no such luck. The floor was a deserted as the floors below. The American V8 could be heard once again; coming for him. He cursed to himself lightly, and once the light's from the car appeared he race back down the stairs.

He got back to the bottom floor. And could hear Christine right behind him. He raced for the exit, forcing himself to run even harder then before. Harder and harder he ran. Toward the exit, and he was out. Free of the parking complex. He ran to the place where the nearest sign of life would be. But it was a dark night and all the people were in the home's asleep, and this being the business district of town it was unlikely he would find many people.

The blood from his leg staining the ground as he ran. He came to a fence and attempted to climb it. He climbed to the top of the fence. The car could be heard then he saw her driving as fast as she could toward the fence. He jumped down, breaking bones as he hit the ground, yet he kept running.

Christine ran through the fence as if it hadn't existed. She got closer and closer and Kira could see shadow getting longer and longer. Christine hit him and 'grabbed' him. He got hit with such force his upper body came back over her hood, and his head came down slamming into her red paint spurted blood. The bottom half of his body stuck to the car. His legs getting caught in the bumpers and grill.

He screamed in pain again. His arms moved around frantically. He looked in the car. What he saw was unexpected. Aida was not driving the car as he thought. No one was driving the car. Tears gushing from his eyes, of fear and pain; he look forward and could see he was heading for a ,three to four, feet tall median used to separate traffic on a busy road.

Just as his mind registured what he saw he hit the median. He lunged forward and his head came down on the concrete smashing his teeth. He could feel the rips coming from his mid section. Blood was splattered every where. He tried to move. His broken arm's flopping furiously trying to move, but he himself would not let it. His lower body was now part of the crumbled median; attached so there was no escape.

Christine moved back. Her tires squealed again and lunged forward hitting the remains of Kira's lower body again and again until his lower torso was no longer part of himself. She then turned and circled around the median.

Kira was free, but what was the point. It was amazing that he was even alive. His body was broken. Even if he tried, half his body would not respond. Even if he could be saved, how would he live from then on?

He turned his head. The immense pain filled his neck. He turned his eyes up and looked at a young girl. His eyes were filled with blood, his vision blurred, but he could make out a girl, his age with red hair and a red dress. If he could he would jump with excitement, he would.

"Go get help girl. Please go get help." He was barely able to stay conscious. She stood there, not moving an inch. "Help me please!" The girl walked slowly toward him. Moving gracefully, she came up to him and stopped right above his head. She looked down and just stared at him. Her pure white eyes looking down on the pathetic person. Her face showing a cooling anger.

He moved his only good arm. He reached for her. His blood covered hand, missing all but one fingure he tried to grab her arm. "Help me please!" He spat a mixture of blood and spit onto the girl.

She stared at him coldly. Not reacting to the bloody hand grabbing her arm, falling to the ground, and to only reach and grab her arm again. "No." She said.

His heart stopped at her response. If circumstances were different he would strangle the girl. Kira shifted his eyes. Focusing on the golden V jewelry around her neck. He blinked and he was no longer looking at the golden V on her neck, but the golden V centered on Christine's grill. The girl was gone and Christine took her place. Her front end adorned with his blood, it was crunched together from hitting the concrete median over and over again. Stuck in her dented bumper and grill was intestine and flesh. Parts of his bones could be found logged on her grill.

She moved forward and placed her tires over the rest of Kira. Unable to scream any more, his throat clogged with blood as the weight of the car came crushing over him. She stopped when her back wheels were over the boy. She spun her tires over the boys body throwing skin, muscle, and bone all over the street. She continued this until nothing remained of the boy. Not even his mother could recognize him when she was done.

She moved back, as if observing her work. She then left and headed for the garage. As Christine headed home changes could be seen in her. The blood she had on herself, slowly but surely disappeared. The flesh and bones, organs, and muscle, all left the confident of the car without a trace.

A sound similar to the sound of crushing beer can's was herd. Christine's body panels all realigned them self's. He dent's popped back out, her metal rejoined back together into perfect body panels. Her paint spread and covered the scratches received. The cracks in her glass shrank, and shrank, until they no longer remained.

By the time she returned to her home, Christine look no different then she did the day she came of the assembly line.


	6. At last, another kiss

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 6

Misato ran into the command center. Shinji had returned home only a few hours ago. Asuka was now in a better mood, since Asuka and Misato's episode last night. They only had a few hours of sleep that night before the were called to Nerv.

It was in a frenzy there. Panic was every where. Shegiru and Aoba were constantly running traces through the Magi while Maya and Ritsuko were performing checks to see if the Magi was running correctly. Only the commander and sub-commander were not in a panic. Sleep filled her eyes as she screamed for a status report.

It was Aoba who gave her the report. "Approximately two hours ago the Magi picked up a pattern blue signal from inside Tokyo-3."

"Blue pattern. You mean an angel?" Misato asked.

"It looks that way." Ritsuko answered her question. "Magi have confirmed the blue pattern belonged to an angel."

"Well were is it now?" Panic was creeping up in Misato's voice. The three years since the fifth child had been pretty laid back, but today was just like the old days of the angel war.

"We don't know. The pattern disappeared minutes after it first came." Ritsuko then turned on one of the main monitors. "As you know the orange pattern represents every living thing other then the angels." On the screen displayed Tokyo-3 covered with an orange glow. "We don't even know were it went or were it even was."

"It was right in the city, under our noses and we could not see it coming? How is that possible?" a scared and irritated voice now came from Misato.

"The signal was small, so the angel has to be around the size of a human. Maybe bigger. We don't know, it disappeared before the Magi could run a trace on it." Aoba answered her, not retreating his glance from the computer monitor.

"Major." the commanders voice came in. His hands were folded and placed in front of his face, in his usual manner. "You and the pilots will take temporary residence here in the geofront. You're are to remain on standby in case of any emergency. You will not leave the geofront until the angel is neutralized." The sub-commander nodded his head with agreement.

"Yes sir. I'll go explain the situation to the children." Misato not getting a response from the commander; who remained motionless, continued, "I'll also set them up in their rooms." She then walked out. It's as hectic as the old days.

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei all sat in the waiting room. Shinji and Asuka's eyes were red from lack of sleep. It was three-thirty in the morning; they only got roughly an hour of sleep so far that night. Shinji sat with his head in his hands trying to block out as much light from his eyes as he could. Asuka sat next to him, her head leaned back and her eyes closed. Rei stood in the back staring off into space.

"This is stupid. We sit here for and hour, wondering what is going on, and they don't even send anybody to check on us." Asuka voice revealed a bit of tiredness. "I mean a girl like me needs her beauty sleep." At this Shinji laughed. "What's so funny Third?"

"Nothing." He took his head out from his hands and rubbed his face in an attempt to wake up. Knowing Asuka would not be satisfied with his answer he continued. "It's just you've been acting all weird and depressed lately. It's good to have the old Asuka back."

"Well I am not the only one acting weird lately." She forced a look from Shinji.

"What do you mean?"

"You Shinji. The way you defended yourself and me against Kensuke, earlier. When did you decide to grow a back bone?"

Shinji broke eye contact with her. He then looked off as at something no-existent. Asuka thinking the conversation was over let out a "Hmphh" and stopped looking at him. Silence filled the room before Shinji decided to speak.

"It's that car." Asuka returned her gaze toward him. Even Rei looked over at him. "I don't know, but something about that car is wrong. Every time I see the car I get this feeling, like I am in danger or something." He paused. "What do you think of his car?"

Asuka once again looked away from Shinji. Her expression returned to the one she had all day yesterday.

"Sorry Asuka. I wasn't thinking."Again Silence filled the room.

"You know what. I was actually looking forward to trashing the car. Ever since he got the car, I hated it." Her cocky tone resurfaced. "It doesn't scare me, like you. But I do get this weird, familiar feeling." It was quiet in the room once again. "I may seem crazy, but every time I see the car I think of this girl. I don't remember meeting the girl, but I some how know her."

Shinji's eyes widened. He grabbed Asuka's hand; his exhausted face no longer evident. An expression of surprise and fear was shown. "Red hair, red dress, and white eyes?"

Asuka's expression became one similar to Shinji. "With a golden V necklace?" Shinji nodded. "How do you know her."

"I know of the same person as well." Rei's silent voice joined in their conversation.

Misato then came in, ending the kids revelation. "Okay kids, here is the deal." She gained the kids attention. She then told them about the angel. "So you are to remain in the geofront till told otherwise."

"We are not to leave Headquarters?" Rei asked.

"No, just the geofront. You will be allowed to run around the geofront, even hang out with your friends in the public area. No school, which I know you're happy for, but other then that you can go about your normal routine, just inside the geofront." She then turned to Asuka. "I will be very busy and won't be able to be around you guy's all the time, so your punishment is on hold, till this is over okay."

Asuka smiled and nodded her head vociferously. "Now if you will come with me, I'll take you to your quarters to sleep tonight." She waved her hand, and the children followed her out of the room. "Tomorrow we will take a quick trip home to get your clothes and personal belongings. So sleep well."

Not really sleeping well that night Shinji lay awake thinking about the red-headed girl. Not the red-headed girl currently occupying the room next to him, but the red-headed girl in his dreams. He didn't know how he knew the girl, he just knew her. He didn't have his trusty old Walkman with him to drown out his thought, so tonight Shinji spent it staying up thinking. He was tired, but couldn't sleep.

So that night he stared at the ceiling which he referred to as an 'unfamiliar ceiling'. The room was tiny. It was the size of a large closet, with a tiny bed being the only type of furniture in the room. A small TV was embedded in the wall. To the left of the bed was enough room on the floor for a single person to lay down. The bed was small and provided no comfort. To Shinji comfort and familiar meant the same thing. Unfamiliar room; unfamiliar ceiling.

A light knock was herd at the door. His watch displayed four forty-five in the morning. He grunted as he got up from the bed. Moving slowly he covered his bare chest and headed for the door. Rubbing his eyes he unlocked the door to revel Asuka.

"Asuka? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Asuka like Shinji was wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she came in earlier. And also like Shinji, she looked dead tired. "Well let me in!"

She pushed Shinji aside and walked into his tiny room. He locked the door, followed her, and sat next to her on his bed.

"You know they probably have camera's watching our rooms."

"I don't care." She sat down next to Shinji, then rubbed her face, grunting. "Tell me about that girl."

"I really don't want to talk about this Asuka." Shinji said with very little enthusiasm.

"Shinji I can't sleep. When you and Rei said you both know that girl I kept trying to remember, but I can't. It's keeping me up." Then looking at Shinji, "Tell me what you know now." She threw that last line in trying to keep up the tough girl act.

Shinji remained quiet. He made no attempt to look at the girl. Asuka's voice came back in. "What is it you are not telling me." A hint of anger in her voice now. She was about to use her 'ways of persuasion' ,but Shinji granted her request.

"Don't think I am crazy Asuka." Shinji wondered if he should continue. "When I sit in the car I have this dream. I don't think it has anything to do with the car, but it does have that girl in it."

"What is the dream?" Asuka asked.

Shinji hesitated a little. "I am on a beach. The girl is staring at me, asking something that I can't remember. But it is the place that bother me." He pauses and Asuka forces him to continue. "The sky is orange and the sea is red. But the sea is not filled with water, but LCL." Shinji's voice began to break up. It was hard for the boy, but he continued. "In the sea is Rei's head. It's giant and split down the middle, in two half's." Tears could be seen, beginning to form under his eyes. He wiped them away. He did not ant Asuka to see him cry. Not that she would get mad at him; she find something to get made at him about, but because he was crying over her. "Then I see you. You're laying on the ground next to me, unconscious with your hand covered with bloody bandages, and one of your eyes is also bandaged up." He finished the last sentence a bit quicker then the others.

Again silence was all that was heard in the room. Asuka looked away, trying to hide her expression. She did not know what to think of the dream. Was he telling the truth or was it a lie. It was too bizarre to be real, but he has never lied to the girl before. Yet again it was a dream, so it could not have been real. _But why do I get this feeling like it is, was, or will be real._

Asuka looked back at the boy. Shinji was trying real hard to not shed any tears or make it look like he was crying. Other thoughts of Asuka's were of the boy's relationship to her. At time's she has admitted to herself that she likes him, but other time's she is convinced she hates him. Believing she has yet to truly ascertain her feeling for the boy, Asuka decided to let time tell and treat him like any normal day. But today was not a normal day, and she decided to try to understand her feeling better.

"Does it hurt you seeing me hurt like that?" Her voice was quiet and serious. She left the tough girl Asuka out of the conversation.

Shinji nodded his head. He suspected she knew that he liker's her, but you never know with Asuka.

"Were you crying over me hurt, or the head of Ayanami?" Shinji was shocked. What kind of question was that? He looked at her with a face asking if he heard right.

"Don't take it seriously. It was just a dream." She said that, but even she did not believe it was just a dream. "I know you care for both of us. Heck, you even care for your father. So do you care more for me or more for her?"

It wasn't unusual for Asuka to ask these kinds of questions, yet it always got Shinji off guard. Even if she did know he liked her he was determined to prove it. He would not back down this time. He worded out, almost a wiper. "You."

Asuka let out a smile, not seen by Shinji, who was once again avoiding eye contact. Again she questioned him. "Do you like me?" Her playfulness voice returning; confident in what he would say.

"Yes." Again quiet, even closer to a whisper.

"Do you love me?"

He didn't give her an answer. Asuka not happy grabbed him,and forced him to look her face to face. Again she asked the question. His face burned red. He began to shake. He looked like he was about to faint. He tried to mouth something, but his voice would not come. Shinji had to settle with nodding.

Asuka's heart seemed to skip a beat. He finally said he loved her. "Shinji. I am going to kiss you now." This time Shinji's heart skipped a beat. "A real kiss, because I love you too."

After nearly four years they finally kiss each other again. Like Asuka said, a real kiss. A real kiss, that lasted a life time. After they stared smiling at each other. Shinji felt happier then ever before in his life.

Asuka got up from off the bed. "We will have a good long talk tomorrow, okay. I have a feeling that I will have to teach you how to act with a girlfriend around." She then walked to the door. "Have a good night sleep, MY idiot Shinji." She said playfully as she closed the door and headed to her room.

Shinji laid back down on his bed. _Was it a dream?_ That night, Shinji's thoughts did not let him sleep. Not thinking of the red-head in his dreams, but the red-head 'of' his dreams occupying the room right next to him.

Touji arrived at school early that morning. Like every morning he would get to school about half an hour to a full hour before it started. It all depended on the assignment the day before. He would sit down and pull out his homework, do a rush job of getting it done, or use the 'please help me' routine and copy Shinji's.

Unfortunately the assignment was a big one. Instead of doing it he choose the latter and would wait for Shinji. Bored, he decided to walk around. So now instead of being bored in the classroom, he would be bored somewhere else on campus.

He walked out to the soccer field, where the school soccer team was practicing. Usually practice is after school, but for reasons of the teams suckiness they have been up at the school practicing for hours before the bell would ring. The coach has been pretty hard on the team for not winning a single game yet. He has not been letting the kids back in time for class, making all of the team late.

Knowing a lot of the players on the team as friends he decided to stay and watch. It took him years to get over not being able to play again. He never blamed Shinji, but it always hurt to watch. Touji had a hard enough time at the game a few days ago with Shinji and the two girls. Hikari was the one who made him go.

Because of the accident he was removed from active duty at Nerv, and was granted an 'early retirement' due to his physical condition not allowing him to pilot again. Or maybe it was he did not have an Eva. He didn't know or care.

Even though he no longer works at Nerv, he and his family, still get the medical treatment they offered. Due to the destruction and deaths that the sixteenth angel caused a 'downer leg' was 'found' and grafted to replace his old leg. The skin tone was colored by ways similar to tattooing, but the features of the leg did not mirror his other. Plus he got 'phantom' pains in it, and it never works like it should, forcing him to not compete in sport's requiring running as one of the main activities.

Next to the field was the school parking lot. In Tokyo-3 the driving age was seventeen, unlike the rest of Japan. Probably because the town was run by Nerv, not Japan. Since the age was so high, and the school size, the parking lot was respectively small. Not many kids could afford a car anyways.

In the lot he could see a group hanging around a certain trey GTR. Buddy and his right hand man Rye were sitting in the car, doing drugs, no doubt. Souskye, who was eighteen by failing tenth grade, was sent to military school after his father found out about Kensuke's car. Touji could care less about where Kira was.

Touji never really talked about his interest in cars. He didn't know anything, but which one he liked, and it was never number one thing on his mind; that was Hikari. And he couldn't afford one anyways. He always felt the angry that Buddy had such a car. Buddy, the most worthless person in the world drove around in the pride of Japan. _What did that girl see in him anyways?_

"Hey Touji. It's been a while." He turns to see a smiling Kensuke approach. Kensuke looked like he walked strait out of the nineteen-fifties. His hair was slicked back now. He wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and jeans. His glasses were no where to be found.

"Kensuke." He hid how he was feeling about talking to his once friend. They were not friends anymore; Touji and Shinji decided that the night before. Kensuke was no longer Kensuke anymore. "What are you doing here this early?" He avoided the friendly butting fist's they used to do so long ago. Kensuke did not seem to notice.

"Same thing you are, watching team Suck-u-lense practice. I swear if we don't win one game this year the team will be disbanded." The team did not just have a poor record this year, but every year.

"Well Tokyo-3 is not a big town, anymore anyways. They just don't get enough kids who know how to play." The only thing that supported the town was Nerv. It no worth outside of the angel defense team. Plus a lot of people where paranoid that an angel attack will happen, so not many people moved to Tokyo-3.

"You're too easy on them. If I was the couch I'd spit on their sorry faces and leave this sorry town." A smirk arouse on Kensuke's face. "I bet even you with your gimpy leg could beat the living crap out of all of them."

Touji did not like that comment. It was an unspoken rule between Touji, Shinji, and Kensuke (the old Kensuke) not to joke around about his leg. Touji did not mind so much, but Shinji was very sensitive about it. He felt like when he made fun of his leg he was making fun of Shinji; that's why he hated it.

"Look at those doushbags over there." Kensuke's attention now drawn to Buddy.

"Why did you not press charges against them?" Touji had wanted to ask that question for a while now.

Kensuke's grim grew. "They left their finger prints all over Christine. The cops knew within hours who it was. But what fun would revenge be if it was so easy."

Touji's was a little hesitant when asked , "And what revenge will you have?"

Kensuke didn't answer. He just smiled and moved his gaze of to some unknown object. "Besides Christine was not hurt as bad as they said she was."

"Really?" Touji questioned. He knew Kensuke was lying about the car again; he and Hikari saw the car when Kensuke was out at the police station. But he would not let Kensuke know this. "I heard that it was totaled. How bad is Christine?" _Did I just call the car 'Christine'?_

"Oh, she's cherry. I've spent a butt load of money on her and she will be back better then before in no time." He paused, "Nobody messes with me and Christine." Touji decided to not respond to that comment, but to change the subject. "Nobody."

"I was at Hikari's last night, but had to leave earlier then intended because she had to go comfort Leigh. Did something happen to her last night?"

"We broke up." Kensuke's smile faded. His new expression was of anger. Touji who was watching the team instead of Kensuke, did not notice, so he continued.

"It was pretty hard on the girl. You must have left an impression then." Touji joked a little.

"Word of advise." Kensuke's voice was serious now. "Screw her and get rid of her. You don't need the tramp."

Touji looked at Kensuke, "You better not be talking about Hikari." He could not believe what Kensuke said.

"If that's what you call that whore of yours."

Anger was taking control of Touji. He had done a good job of controlling his once terrible temper, but Hikari was his girl and he loved her very much. And he was not going to take anyone insulting her. "Hikari is not a whore."

Kensuke could sense the hostility in Touji. His body tensed ready to fight. "They all are whores. So take my advise and let them perform their duties."

Touji threw a punch at Kensuke. Any other time and the punch would have beaten the older Kensuke. But this was the new Kensuke. Kensuke took the punch, right in the face, and moved quickly, with unknown strength, and grabbed Touji's neck. He then squeezed it chocking Hikari's boyfriend. Touji struggled, but could not stop Kensuke.

Kensuke released his grasp on Touji's neck. Still holding Touji's head, he let him breath in heavy breathes. Kensuke then playfully slapped Touji's check, like lovers do when they play around. "I'm leaving. See you later." Kensuke let go of Touji and walk off. Touji stared at him leave with fear in his eyes.


	7. Christine versus GTR

A Fury's Passage To Death

Chapter 7

"Boy Misato, both Shinji and Asuka's sync ratio's are up today. Did something happen between the two." Both women were in the control box over looking the children during the scheduled sync test. It was the now 'daily' sync test. Commander Ikari ordered to have all the children tested daily till they set new records. In the three years since the last angel none of the children have been able to retain their average sync ratio. And with the excitement last night, he wanted the children ready. "This is the best they have had in a long time."

"I don't know. I was actually expecting their scores to be down today." Misato moved to over look the monitor that Ritsuko was staring at. Sure enough, their scores were at their best in a while. Misato was bewildered at how their scores were up. "It's been nothing, but teenage drama at the house lately."

"You know Section 2 reported that Asuka went into Shinji's room last night. Did you know about this?" Ritsuko said with a smirk. Making sure she did not miss the Misato's face at that comment.

She was not disappointed. "What! They better not have done anything or I will kill them!"

"Relax Misato, she was not in there long enough to do anything." Dr. Akagi turned back to her work. "But she did leave with a happy look on her face."

"Are you saying that they," Misato's eyes bulged out showing her immediate realization, "They are a couple?"

The rear door to the room opened reveling Maya. She walked up to Ritsuko, handed her some paper's , then took her seat monitoring the children's records with great care.

"That's your job to find out. Not mine." Ritsuko flipped through the paper's. She grabbed one of the paper's and gave it over to Misato.

Misato grabbed the paper from her best friend. "What's this."

"It's a note saying the kids are to meet a Detective down stair's after the test's today. In the cafeteria I believe."

"A detective?" Misato looked at the piece of paper. It was a hand written message to her from the sub-commander. It did not say anything about the detective.

Ritsuko walked over to the mike. With pleased enthusiasm she reported to the kids. "Good job today guy's. This is the best you've done in a while." The children or 'young adults' had smiles on their faces. Well Asuka and Shinji did. Rei was expressionless. "We're going to let you guy's out early today." The kids were really happy now.

Ritsuko stepped aside letting Misato take the com. "All right, you guy's are to change and meet me in the cafeteria." The happy faces were replaced with moans and gagging sounds. "You have twenty minutes so get to it." She turned away from the mike and walked away. Maya was about to turn the mike off when Misato ran back, grabbed it from her and proceeded to shout in it. "And, Shinji, Asuka." She waited till she had the attention of her two children. "We will have a talk about what went on last night." Both of the kids blushed and more moans of displeasure were heard. Misato left the room and headed to the cafeteria to meet the detective before the kids arrived.

OOOO

Shinji left the locker room. Being a boy it naturally took him less time to get cleaned and changed. Shinji had never really cared for his physical appearance, giving him less hassle to leave the Nerv complex. This was something he was sure Asuka would change.

Orders not allowing him to wait for the girls he headed strait to the cafeteria. Entering, he saw his guardian Misato sitting down at one of the tables. Across from her was a short man. His hair was brown, but showed signs that it used to be a lot darker when he was younger. He wore a light blue color business suit and held tan portfolio on his lap. Misato's expression was not of a good mood like earlier. The conversation they were having apparently was not of a good subject.

Shinji walked up. Hoping to get this over with quick so he could get back to Asuka. "Misato, you called for me here?"

"Yes Shinji." She looked at the young boy, hiding a face of concern. "This is detective Roland. He is from the Tokyo-3 police unit. He's here to ask you a few questions"

"Did I something wrong?"

Misato let out one of her little giggles. "No, he's just here to ask you a few questions." She got up, having Shinji take the seat she was occupying only a moment ago. "When you're done I'll send in one of the girls." She left the room. Shinji turned his attention to the man.

Detective Roland was an older man, probably mid to late fifties, and on his way out to retirement. He held out his hand. "Shinji Ikari. Am I right?" Shinji nodded his head and shook the man's hand, not used to the western style greeting. "The famous third child. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Shinji replied a little hesitant. He had the feeling that he would not like this conversation. "Umm. What is this about Detective?"

"This could be a hard for you. Are you ready for this?"

Of course Shinji was not ready. "Yes."

The detective opened the portfolio, took out some papers, and handed one of them to Shinji. Shinji took the paper, looking at the picture on it. It was a picture of Leigh. Kensuke's girlfriend.

"Do you know this girl?" Roland asked.

"A little. I know her name is Leigh, and she is going out with one of my friends." It was easier to call Kensuke a friend; avoided a whole set of questions. "You should ask Asuka. I did not really know the girl, but Asuka is good friends with her." Shinji looked up from the picture. "Did something happen to her?"

Roland stiffened in his chair. It was hard on the old man to tell people these kinds of things. "This morning we found her body on the outskirts of town. Not to far away from her house." Shinji sat stunned. Not expecting her to be dead. "Her body was smashed. It wasn't a hit and run. She was murdered. Who ever killed her took their time killing her."

Shinji's voice dried up as he barely could talk. "How."

The detective closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid Shinji's eyes. These situations were hard on the aging man, and he had two more to go. "Looks like a car repeatably rammed itself into her. We found traces of red paint in her body."

There was only one person or rather vehicle that came to Shinji's mind. _Christine._ "Do you know who did it?"

Roland almost let out a laugh, but kept a strait face. "If I did, I would not be talking to you."

"The only person I know that had a red car was her boyfriend. But his car was destroyed the other night."

"Nothing else comes to mind of who it could be?" Shinji shook his head. Roland sighed. "You can go now." Shinji got up and walked to the door. "And Shinji, I left my number with the major. If you think of anything, you tell me." Shinji replied yes and left.

OOOO

Asuka was next. Instead of heading off to his room or out to the geofront Shinji waited for Asuka in the hall. He was not alone. Rei and Misato kept him company. Yet their was little chit-chat in the hall.

Misato, who was already told everything, decided a change in topic can help. Her at least. She already talked with Asuka, so now it was Shinji's turn. "So Shinji. What did you and Asuka do last night."

Shinji knew this was coming. "Nothing." He was hesitant in his voice. This only showed his embarrassment more. Plus he was bright red.

"That's not what Asuka told me."

"And what did Asuka tell you?"

Misato giggled to herself. She moved from off the wall she was formally leaning on and walked in front of Shinji. She did a little spin around, clapping her hands together, as she talked. "That you confessed your deep true feelings for her and now you two are a young couple in deep love." Misato finished her spin looking at her adopted child. Rei observed this all in silence.

She knew that face of his. It was the face when he was really embarrassed. That face of his caused her to make a face of horror. She was shocked to see this expression. "I was just kidding. I haven't even asked Asuka. Is that what really happened?"

Shinji knew he already lost, and beside, she would find out eventually. "Ye...yes."

Misato looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Before she could respond with anything Asuka returned from the questioning. Her eyes were tear shot, her head hung low, her voice was raspy. "Rei, your turn." She then walked down the hall not talking to either of the two other people. Rei without question moved to the cafeteria.

"Shinji go." It was Misato. Her voice now very serious. Unhappy that he looked confused to her . "You're her boyfriend so go comfort her." She was getting close to yelling.

Shinji got up and ran after the red-head. _How could I be so dense? _He caught her not far from the hall where they last were. "Asuka."

She turned to look at him. Tears flowing freely now. He did not say anything. He did not know what to say. He just grabbed her and held her in his arms. Almost as quickly as he acted she embraced him hard, crying soft cries on his shoulder. Shinji's eyes watered, and he began to cry. Not over Leigh, but because the girl he loved was hurt, and that hurt him.

OOOO

Buddy sat in his GTR. Flooring the gas as he drove through the night. There was not one thing he loved more then speed. He forced his parent's to get him the GTR, the fastest car out of Japan still. Even after second impact bankrupted most of the automotive companies, forcing Nissan to drop half of their line; the GTR was the only sport's car they were able to keep alive. Of course now the car was much more expensive new today then before. All car's were expensive after second impact.

With the pedal to the metal, he drove, not yielding to any of the traffic laws. Speeding past the stop light's, he paid no attention to the red color it was encasing. Fully confident in his driving skills he kept going. Not many people drove in the town at night, and the police force was little to none even during the day. If it wasn't for Nerv's military presence, then the town would be as much of an anarchy as most of post impact Japan.

He stopped at a gas station. The place were his best friend of all time Rye worked. Rye was really not his best friend, but would do anything that Buddy would tell him too. He never complained about Buddy picking on him and always ready to please the leader.

Rye got in the car. Holding a bag containing the alcohol he swiped from the liquor cabinet when his boss was not looking. Handing the bottle to Buddy, laughed and took out the second bottle he had in the bag. Buddy let out a smile with approval. Drinking the boys headed of, leaving skid mark's along the road, to a destination unknown even to them. They planned on getting drunk and taking advantage of where ever the GTR takes them.

They got on to the 'loop' as the town people referred to it as. The very western style, twelve laned road, circled the town, allowing faster access to the other parts of town, as long as it is not in the middle. The road, which featured large lanes and very American design, was built by the United States to help get Japan back on to it's feet after the second impact.

Laughing at his own sick jokes, while drinking and driving, Buddy squinted at the lights of the first, and only, car he had seen out on the road that night. Coming the other way on the two sided road, Buddy continued to laugh, not thinking anything of the other car.

Still in control of his car, Buddy, not near his consumption limit. Rye sat, drunkingly laughing at his comeback to Buddy's joke. Not getting a response from Buddy, he continued to silence.

Buddy looked back at the other car. Something was wrong. The light's for one, were not the normal color, but a sort of blueish white. The car was driving with his high beams on. Buddy still couldn't figure out what was wrong till he took drove by the next bend in the road.

The car was coming at him, in his lane.

Going to fast to properly avoid the situation, Buddy slammed the brake, turning the wheel sending his GTR into an uncontrollable sideways glide. The rear of the GTR flew out barely missing the other automobile. In an attempt to regain control, the rear swung out in the opposite direction, leaving the GTR staring at the concrete wall of a right bend in the road. Buddy slammed right into the concrete wall of the road.

His air bag deployed, the other car gone from his sight. He grabbed his switch-bladed pocket knife and stabbed the air bag, allowing him to breath better and deflate the bag. The GTR was slowed down enough to minimize the damage. The engine was still running, but at an awkward beat. The front plastic clip torn into smaller pieces, and the whole front of the car pushed back; wheel wells rubbing the tire's now. No doubt damage to the frame was caused, which usually meant the car was totaled.

His arm was in tremendous pain as he unclamped his seat belt. It wasn't broken, but hurt really badly. Holding it he got out of his door and ran to the front of his car, the dark night. Shouting load profanities as he turned away from his car, unable to look at it. Rye had a similar expression as he surveyed the car.

"As soon as I find the punk who did this I am going to beat the living snot out of him." Spit shot out of his mouth from Buddy's comment.

Bright light filled the nearly empty road at the wreck sight, hurting their eye's. The two boy's blinded by the light could not make out the car at first, but could hear the car. The load rumble was not familiar in this part of the world.

Shielding his eye's with his hands, it was Rye who asked the question. "Buddy. Is that Aida's car?"

Buddy looked and stared at the ghost vehicle. The red paint, the tall fins, the chromed grill and bumpers. It was the same car. "It...It can't be." Buddy yelled back at Rye. Looking for Aida in the car, he realized the windows were almost pitch black, not allowing him to see if Aida was driving.

Christine started revving her engine. The load sound of the Hemi power plant in her shook the veins of the two boys. Buddy's heart started to beat fast. Slowly loosing his control of himself to fear.

Christine let out a tremendous roar. Buddy stood real still. The car positioned herself right in front of him. If he tried to run, he could not get away. Yet he wanted to run. But he stood there, frozen with fear, and confusion. _It's impossible._

Rye had enough, and turned tail and ran down the road in a mass panic. Christine shot forward, past Buddy and strait for Rye. "Rye don't..." That was all Buddy could say to the boy as the car closed the gap and smashed Rye right against a wall.

Buddy turned around and headed back to his car. Running, he tried to ignore the load engine and constant screams and cries coming from right behind him.

He got behind the wheel. He never shut the car off after hitting the wall. He thanked the Lord that the car would still run. Buddy threw the stick into reverse and floored the pedal. Metal rubbing against metal, and metal against rubber was heard, piercing his ears, as the car made it clear that it was moving against it's wishes.

Buddy pushed the car to it's restricted limits, as he headed back down the way he came. He looked in his mirror.

Christine left the not dead, but mutilated Rye, who the living part of him lay crunched up against the wall, crying. The rest of him laid everywhere. Her attention now to the screaming grey car trying to run. The grey car driven by her main objective. She then rocket forward to the GTR. Pieces of blood and pieces of Rye were forced off of her by the wind.

Looking in the mirror as the car left his 'better off' dead friend behind and headed for him. "Move stupid machine!" The GTR's drive train and transmission were also damaged leaving an insufficent amount of power lost during the transfer to the wheels. The GTR would move like it once would. The metal rubbing the tires also added more friction to slow the car down. "MOVE!"

Christine was heading strait to Buddy. Getting bigger and bigger in his rear mirror, until all he could see in the mirror was four beams of white light.

A heavy shift was felt in the car as the transmission finally shifted to the next gear. A sensation of speed was felt as the car finally started to gain speed. However it was not enough as Christine rammed the rear of his car, and grabbed it.

Christine 'grabbed' the back of his car. She forced him down the wrong way of an entrance ramp. Buddy screamed and cursed at his battered car. The GTR's front wheels turned from left to right, and back again, over and over, every time even louder squeals could be heard. But when ever he turned the wheel, Buddy kept going in the same direction.

Christine pushed the grey machine into the railway station for the trans system in town. The GTR went over a rail track. The steel tracks forcing Christine to let go of her grip on the GTR. She left the car into a spin as she past him. Buddy went into a complete one hundred eighty degress.

His right hand driver seat right was next to the left hand driver seat of the Plymouth for a brief second, as Christine moved past him. Buddy's attention was drawn to the red car during this brief span of time. Barely, he was able to see through the tented windows. _No driver! _ Thought's went through his head. _That's impossible. He must be hiding when I passed him._

Christine quickly turned around, facing the boy's car. Her hood, bumper, and grill, was smashed up. Jagged metal hanged from the front end of the Plymouth, looking like the mouth of an alligator ready to feed. Her head lights were gone, shattered against the back of the GTR. Her windows were still pitch black.

Buddy was not known for being a smart man. He actually was known for the opposite. Little was his knowledge of basic physics, or the knowledge of the unknown phantom car, he was head to head with. Deciding he would not take this anymore. Not knowing that even if his car car was in pristine shape it still could not hurt the thick metal behemoth known as Christine. But he was determined. He was going to stand his ground. After all he is Buddy. The biggest bad boy ever to come out of Japan, and he would not let some shrimp in an American car beat him. No. Buddy would stand his ground.

Buddy revved his engine. He revved the engine hard, not caring that it was overheating, threatening to fail any moment. He revved continue sly. "How would you like some of your own medicine?" He said to no one but himself under his breath. His headlight's were gone as was the Plymouth's, but he could see the car from light coming from the station. Christine made no movement.

"Come on! Let's finish this! You and Me boy! I'll beat you till there is nothing left to beat!" He yelled in his car were no-one could hear him.

Things started to change. Christine's beat up front end started to 'heal' itself. Metal reshaped, paint grew, part's reappeared. The bit's of Rye still left hanging on the car, fell to the ground. The grill reformed and the letter's spelling Plymouth across her hood reappeared in bright red.

Buddy stared amazed. He did not know what to think. What was he facing? Was it even a car, or some demonic monster.

Lastly for Christine came her head lights. The chrome bezels which encase them reshaped, removing all dents, and restoring the chrome finish. The glass for the lights reassembled itself. The blueish white light came back. First the left head light's followed by the right, till all four high beams were pointing at Buddy.

As if it gave up or was scared, the GTR died. The Nissan motor only gave a few turns before become silent. The only noise heard was from the Hemi in Christine, as she coasted forward.

Buddy turned his key over and over again, but the Nissan refused to even turn over. Nothing was heard while he turned the dangling metallic objects. It wasn't just the GTR that died. All electrical power in the entire area went out, as soon as Christine's headlights came on. The station had no power. The only light keeping the night from becoming pitch black was the light coming from Christine. Buddy didn't realize it, but even his digital wrist watch had no power.

He looked through his windshield, through the steam coming from under the hood of his car, right at the slowly approaching Christine. His eye's glued to the car as he panickly turned his keys.

Christine came forward in a flash, hitting the dead car strait on, and once again pushed it backwards. The hit whiplashed him forward. Not having a seat belt on, Buddy's head flew forward and painted the windshield red. He used all his force to slam down the non-powered brakes, but that did not stop Christine.

He was then thrown backwards against his seat. The back of his car against a tram car, Christine in front, he was pinned.

Squeals coming from two tires was heard; the smoke shotting out the back of Christine identified it's origins. Buddy's mind was no longer within the capacity of rational thought. He was in a state of panic; freaked out. He scream and cried, head spinning searching for a way out. He tried frantically to open the door, but his mind could not calm down enough to locate the handles.

Christine slowly moved closer to the boy. Crushing metal sounds could be heard as Christine compressed the crumple zones of the GTR. The boy was trapped in his car with no way out while Christine crushed his car like an aluminum can. Making it smaller and smaller. The frame of the GTR began to bend, as the pressure increased on it.

Buddy in his panic looked out toward the front of his car. For a second, time froze still to him. He froze still. As he looked out he could see not the red Plymouth pushing him, but a red headed girl up against his car, destroying it. He blinked and the girl was gone, replaced by the evil Fury.

The the crumple zones at both the front and rear of his car were smashed, and the main frame was now being force together. The tram behind him made no move, providing Christine the perfect wall.

Buddy got up from out of his seat and stood, crying, in the middle of the front two seats. The frame of the GTR now twisting. Buddy watched as the dashboard slowly got closer, and closer, and closer, to him.

"Please stop." He begged an unheard plea. The back window of his shattered from the pressure giving him his means of escape. He crawled to the window, cutting himself over all the broken glass. Small shards getting stuck in his hands and knees. He had little time it seemed. He began crawling as fast as he could through the decreasing opening.

The tram car, that he was forced up against, started to tip. Christine pulled back, not able to shorten the Nissan anymore. She flew back and lined herself up with the side of the now compact sports car.

Buddy pulled himself out of the windshield. He looked over at the red Plymouth as she skidded to a stop looking right at him. "Look I am sorry." Buddy's voice full of regret. He started to pull his legs out of the window. He was covered with cut's from the broken glass. "I'll give you anything, just don't hurt me." He smiled, a fake smile, and got to his feet. "Can't we just get along."

Christine ran forward, hitting the car, which sent Buddy falling of the car. He rolled and got on his legs. He then ran as fast as he could, looking for anything to help him get away from the car. He ran through the tracks, jumping over the tram couplings. The Fury, being a car, had to go around the tacks. This gave Buddy a good chance of getting away he thought.

But Christine was ungodly fast. By the time he jumped the last coupling he was face to face with the golden V. Caught right were Christine wanted him.

Behind him was the coupling and by the time he got to it, Christine would have him before he could jump. To his sides was the ends to two tram cars, with Christine just feet in front of him. His only chance was to use the car's inability to make super sharp turn. He'd run toward the car and pass it.

It was a long shot.

And that's just what he did. He ran to the side of the car. The shot, was to long. Christine was no ordinary car. With speed nearly imaginable she slammed into him and the tram.

Christine hit him, forcing his body into the very edge corner of the tram. Between the tram and the car, he was cut in half from the shoulder to between the legs. Buddy died instantly.

OOOO

It was morning when Detective Roland crossed the caution tape to the tram yard. What a crime scene. He had all the time he wanted to get every little thing he needed from the site. But with the public and the city demanding the tram system back up and running, he could only feel like he was being rushed. But it would be a while before they could get their way. He had a damaged tram, a car that magically gets crushed like a soda can, and two dead boy's.

The entire case was just as unbelievable. He'd been on it only one day and already he had seen thing's he had never seen in his entire career. He had seen hit and runs, but never this brutal before. Out of the murders he had two of the victims were cut in half, one at the chest and this latest one, strangely, vertically down the middle. The first victim's feet were found laying meter's away from the rest of his body. And the distance differed from what you considered the rest of his body. Never before had he had a young man's entire upper torso mutilated and thrown all over the city block.

The next victim was a young girl. _Leigh, I think was her name._ He'd have to double check on that. She was smashed completely. What ever it was hit her over and over again, even after she was dead. When got to the girl's remains yesterday, she looked like smashed play dough. These two were killed the night before last.

Then he had the other two. They were two boy's killed last night. This time the cop's were called by a passing civilian vehicle. One boy was smashed together just like the girl Leigh, but for unknown reason's was not 'finished' and left to die. Which he did. The ambulance got to him last night on the brink of death. Unfortunately he died on the way to the surgery room. Even the doctors said he could not be saved.

The last boy was cut in half, vertically. The strangest and most bizarre murder yet. Apparently his car, which they already identified as his was crushed. The tire marks left in the dirt by the body, indicated that what ever killed him, was not an ordinary car.

And that's what all the cases have in common. On every body they found paint embedded in them. At every crime scene tire or skid marks. Fresh tire and skid marks. Not until the DNA test come back on the first victim, could he tell if the murders were related.

"Excuse me sir." Roland turned around to face a young police officer. "Some men from Nerv are here to see you."

"Nerv?" Roland asked.

"Yes sir. They asked for the man in charge of this case. I'll take you to them." Roland followed the officer out to the front of the tram station, and took him through to a large group setting up equipment. "Here he is Miss."

The detective held out his hand to the blonde woman. He found her very attractive and if he was off work he would consider a date with her. "Detective Roland." She shook his hand. "And who do I have the honor of?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Dr. Akagi, of Nerv."

"Looking at all the men here, I doubt this is over my little visit yesterday."

"You are correct. We are here to releave you of this case."

"What?"

"I've read your report. These murder's over the last two night's are under suspicion of a connection with a possible threat." Ritsuko kept a cold face.

"A threat. What was one of your employies threatened by the murderer? Because if they were, Nerv's in deep for not telling me."

"None of our people have been threatened. It's a matter of national security."

Anger was getting the best of Roland. "How do you figure that?"

Ritsuko sighed. She wished she could have avoided explaining the situation today. "Have you noticed anything odd with all these murders." The detective raised an eyebrow. "We have confirmed that at the time and places of these murder's an angel has been present. So if you will kindly step aside and let Nerv handle this, we won't forcibly remove you."

Roland stepped aside. "Be my guest." One thing he had learned, in Tokyo-3, you never mess with Nerv. Nerv never acted along with the Japanese government, and had been known to completely ignore people's right's in this city. No sense in arguing here.

He walked out to his car, and drove off. He still had time. He had to know what was going on. If only for pride if it must be. Which is why he falsified some of his reports. He still had a trump card and a head on Nerv. There was one thing he purposely left out of his reports. _Aida._


End file.
